Three's a Crowd
by Mizu and Sin
Summary: (Ch.17: Prologe: One Year Later) {This fic is COMPLETE!} Living with a curse all of your life must have been hard. So what's it like to live without it? And are you happy?
1. Back to School

Title: Three's a Crowd  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: Humor/ Romance/ Drama  
  
Disclaimer: We No Own!  
  
Summary: What happens when Haru's stuck in a love triangle? Kyo has his own fan club. Shigure's the new high school teacher. And Kagura gets hit be a drunk driver? Kyo/Kagura, Yuki/Torhu, Hiro/Kisa, Sin/Haru/Mizu , Shigure /Mii, Ayame/M  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter #1: Back to School  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
A new school year.  
  
No more, summer vacation until it ends.  
  
Life was cruel.  
  
Hatsuharu Sohma walked to school with his three cousins: Momiji, Kyo and Yuki; along with their friend (and possibly Yuki's girlfriend) Torhu Honda.  
  
"I'm so happy that school's starting again!" Torhu chirped with a smile.  
  
Momiji nodded in agreement, "YAY! We get to see all our friends again!"  
  
"I don't see why you're both so happy. Its just school." Kyo snorted while combing his fingers through his orange hair.  
  
Before Yuki could say anything, Haru cut in with a smirk, "You'd rather be stuck with Kagura again? Hmm, Kyo?"  
  
Kyo glared at Haru and right when a fight was about to break out-  
  
"Kyo-Kyo! We love Kyo-Kyo!"  
  
Kyo blinked, "what the hell?"  
  
A short brunette girl bowed a little at the cat of the zodiac. "We are the new 'We Love Kyo-Kyo' fan club!" she told him, "we are the rivals of the 'We Love Prince Yuki' fan club."  
  
Kyo blinked again.  
  
"Kyo-Kyo's got fan girls! Kyo-Kyo's got fan girls!" Momiji sang as they walked into the building.  
  
"What in the world will Kagura say?" Yuki asked with false concern, a smirk on his face.  
  
"She'll say nothing, because NO ONE is going to TELL HER." Kyo said through his teeth.  
  
Haru smiled softly while making his way towards his locker, accidentally tripping some one along the way. Their books flew everywhere.  
  
"Oh! I am SO sorry!" the girl exclaimed while picking up her books.  
  
Haru raised an eyebrow, then kneeled down and helped her, "why are you saying sorry? I'm the one who tripped you." he told her while handing her the books.  
  
She smiled sweetly, "you're right, but thank you for helping me pick my books up."  
  
"No problem." he stated, helping her stand.  
  
She straightened her uniform and moved a piece of messy navy blue hair out of her face, revealing amber colored eyes.  
  
"You're pretty tan." Haru commented.  
  
She grinned, "I should hope so, otherwise my going to the beach everyday during summer would've been a waste." she made sure her books ere straightened then looked back up at Haru,  
  
"Well, thank you again. Bye." she walked towards the main hallway, waving over her shoulder.  
  
Haru opened his locker, and then turned to look as he heard the person whose locker was next to his curse.  
  
"Piece of shit locker! Open damnit!"  
  
Haru blinked at the girl as he watched the girl.  
  
She had long blackish-purple hair and blood red eyes, which looked too dark for her pale skin.  
  
"Um. do you need help?" he asked, unsure.  
  
The girl looked at him and blushed lightly, "um.yes please!"  
  
"Can you tell me your combination?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and told him.  
  
Haru was there for a good five minutes, until his patience wore out, and Black Haru decided to show.  
  
"God damn piece of shit! Open damn you! Oh FUCK it!" he ripped the lock off the handle and handed it to the girl. "Get a new one; they sell them in the front office."  
  
She blinked, "umm.OK."  
  
Haru slammed his locker door and stomped off.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Momiji stood outside of the classroom, waiting for Haru.  
  
"Who's in the forest stroooolllling? The birds and the bees sing Mo- Mi-Ji!" he smiled once he saw his cousin. "Ha.. ru.." he stopped and laughed nervously, "Black Haru."  
  
Black Haru glared at Momiji for a minute, then smiled and turned back to white. "Hey Momiji, have you been waiting here all this time?"  
  
Momiji thought for a second, "Well.I went inside and realized you weren't in there, so I came back out. What took you so long?"  
  
Haru shrugged, "I don't remember.'  
  
Momiji smiled, "well, everyone's nice in there. I already made a friend!"  
  
"Really?" asked Haru, "maybe you can introduce him to me." .  
Momiji giggled, "You're silly Haru. It's a GIRL. Come on. I'll show you!"  
  
He grabbed the taller boys hand and led him into the classroom.  
  
"Mizu!" he chirped, skipping closer to the girl.  
  
She looked up and smiled, "hey Momiji!" her amber eyes wandered over to Haru, "hey! Its you!"  
  
Hatsuharu looked at her, "I hope you didn't have a bad trip. You're not hurt are you?"  
  
"Only a mild concussion." she told him with a grin.  
  
Momiji looked between the two, "well, I guess you guys already know each other."  
  
The bell rang and everyone scrambled to a seat, waiting for the teacher to show up.  
  
And waiting.  
  
And waiting.  
  
Until finally the door opened, revealing the new teacher. "Hi!" he chirped.  
  
Haru sweatdropped.  
  
Momiji giggled.  
  
The teacher made his way towards the front of the classroom. He put his briefcase on the front desk.  
  
"My name is Shigure Sohma. Please call me Sohma-Sensei and we'll all be fine." he told them with a charming smile.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The lunch bell rang and the students ran out.  
  
Shigure sat there at his desk writing in a notebook, humming.  
  
Momiji and Haru made their way towards their teacher's desk.  
  
"Why are you here?" Haru asked him.  
  
Shigure smiled, "I wanted to work in a different environment."  
  
Momiji gave a thoughtful look then asked, "Does this have anything to do with your editor?"  
  
"no,no,no,no. it has nothing to do with Mii-Chan! ehehehehehehe." Shigure scratched the back of his head.  
  
"right."  
  
the door to the classroom swung opened and Kyo and Yuki stomped in, followed by Torhu.  
  
"why in the hell are you here you sick bastard?!" Kyo demanded.  
  
Shigure smiled at his younger cousin, "I just needed a new place to work Kyo-Kyo."  
  
Kyo growled.  
  
"does this have anything to do with Miss. Mii?" Yuki asked.  
  
Haru nodded.  
  
"you are going to be the death of that woman." Yuki then turned and left. Torhu followed and Kyo followed after.  
  
Haru looked at Momiji, "common, let's go get lunch.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Haru got in the lunch line (having forgotten his at home)  
  
"move." someone ordered from behind him.  
  
the Sohma boy turned around and was caught in a red-eyed girls glare.  
  
"thanks to you I had to spend my lunch money for tomorrow on a damn lock! you owe me five bucks!" she snapped.  
  
Haru blinked one-twice-three times them-  
  
"I helped you out didn't I?! so stop bitching about it!" he snapped back.  
  
she blinked, "bastard."  
  
"bitch"  
  
"I know I'm a bitch. least you could do is call me by my name, asshole."  
  
Haru grabbed a pudding and put it on his tray, "and that would be?"  
  
"sin."  
  
Hatsuharu snorted, "how original. well, I'm Haru."  
  
Sin grabbed a soda, "and you said MY name was original?"  
  
they both paid for their food.  
  
"you still owe me money," she told him before walking off in another direction.  
  
Haru sighed and walked towards where his cousin was sitting.  
  
this was going to be a LONG school year.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Mizu: well that's the end of the first chapter! *sniffles* Sin made me write this all on my own! I guess I'm a big girl no! ^__^  
  
*Sin: but you were doing such a good job! Besides, I'm writing the next chappy.  
  
*Mizu: please R+R! flames are welcome too!  
  
*Sin: but if you want to live a long life, I suggest you don't flame us..  
  
R+R! 


	2. Damn This Curse

Title: Three's a Crowd  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: Humor/ Romance/ Drama  
  
Disclaimer: We No Own!  
  
Summary: What happens when Haru's stuck in a love triangle? Kyo has his own fan club. Shigure's the new high school teacher. And Kagura gets hit be a drunk driver?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter #2:  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The final bell rang; the first day of a new school year was over.  
  
"Come on Haru! Lets go home!" Momiji whined, tugging on his older cousins arm.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, I have to stop by my locker first." Haru replied.  
  
"Fine, but hurry up! And don't get lost!" Momiji pouted.  
  
Haru walked down the hallway and reached his locker to find---  
  
"Mizu? What are you doing here?"  
  
She turned and smiled at him, "this is where my locker is, number 664."  
  
"Well, I guess we're neighbors then." he stated, " I got locker 665."  
  
The two of them talked for a few minutes, then Mizu closed her locker and smiled at Haru, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Haru!" she said, then ran down the hallways, waving over her shoulder.  
  
After she had left, he went back to taking books out of his locker.  
  
"Damnit, why do I always have to run into you?"  
  
Haru closer his locker as the girl opened hers. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and accidentally closed the locker door on his finger, instantly going black from the pain.  
  
"Shit! Motherfucker! God damn locker!"  
  
The girl chuckled. "That's what you get." she closed her locker. (Number 666) and then glared at him, " you have better bring my money tomorrow. I get cranky when I'm hungry."  
  
Haru snickered, "how can you tell?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
She glared, "just bring my money, ok?" she turned and began to walk away, "oh, and just as a warning, try and stay away from water today." with that, she was gone.  
  
Haru sighed and leaned against his locker, he turned back to white.  
  
"What was I doing again? Oh, that's right! I have to go meet Momiji, he's waiting for Me." he walked down the hallway, back to his waiting cousin.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I wonder where that stupid cat is, we've been waiting forever." Yuki sighed, leaning back on the bench he and Tohru were sitting on.  
  
"I'm sorry that I asked you to wait, it just wouldn't be fair if we left Kyo." she replied.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Don't be sorry, you're right." he said.  
  
She smiled then blushed as she rested her head on his shoulder. Not so close that it would be considered a "hug" but not far away enough to make either of them uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey love birds. Hope I'm not disturbing anything."  
  
The two jumped up at the sound of Kyo's voice.  
  
"Stupid cat! Don't scare us like that!" Yuki yelled.  
  
Kyo grinned, "why are you blushing you damn rat? You embarrassed that you two got caught in the act?"  
  
"What act? Nothing happened!"  
  
"You callin' me a lair?!"  
  
"are you two fighting again?"  
  
the group turned to see Hatsuharu and Momiji walking up to them.  
  
"cant you two get along for once?" asked Momiji.  
  
"come on, let's just go home." Torhu interjected, preventing another war from breaking out.  
  
the five teenagers began to walk home, but stopped when they heard a very familiar song-  
  
"high school girls! high school girls! all for me! high school girls!"  
  
"That pervert, I can't believe they gave him a job here!" Kyo growled as his eyebrow twitched.  
  
Shigure walked up to them, smiling happily.  
  
"hello my loving family!" he chirped, "isn't it nice that we get to enjoy a lovely walk home together?"  
  
"drop dead."  
  
"go screw yourself."  
  
Shigure sweat dropped, "I feel the love."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
the walk home was brutal for the young teens. Shigure hadn't stopped talking since the walk had began.  
  
"I always thought that the food in school was terrible, I didn't know how wonderful it was! However, the prices were awful! $2.00 for a slice of pizza! insane! hey, did you hear--" he continued to ramble on.  
  
"somebody shoot me." Kyo begged.  
  
"oh come on. its not THAT bad." Torhu sweat dropped, "and it makes the walk home more interesting."  
  
"I thought it was just fine the way it was," Yuki said dully.  
  
"I agree." said Haru. he was clinging onto Yuki's arm, as he did on occasions.  
  
Shigure continued to ramble on, the teens had stopped paying attention, "blah blah blee blee, blah blee, blah, oh look! Kagura- Chan!"  
  
the others heard him and looked ahead to see none other than a very happy Kagura.  
  
"Kyo!" she called happily, "I've been waiting for you forever! my Kyo!"  
  
she ran towards "her Kyo" but tripped and stumbled into Haru instead.  
  
Haru then stumbled backwards and fell over a steep hill, rolling down it and landing in a small river that ran nearby.  
  
"Haru! are you alright?" Torhu called as she watched Yuki and Kyo help Haru out of the water.  
  
"yea.I-I'm f-fine." he shivered.  
  
"I'm sorry Haru.I was just so happy to see you all.are you mad.?" Kagura asked, fearing he had gone black.  
  
"don't worry a-about is Ka-Kagura. it's a-alright." Haru replied, his teeth chattering.  
  
the group walked back to the house quickly so that Haru could changed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
unfortunately, Haru had caught a small cold from his little "adventure".  
  
"poor Haru! that cough sounds terrible!" stated Mizu the next day at school.  
  
"I'm fine, really," said Haru, sneezing afterwards. "I have to go to my locker real quick, be right back."  
  
he walked to his locker and took out a bag of tissues.  
  
"I hate being sick! god dam nit!" he yelled, slamming his head against his locker as B. Haru decided to show.  
  
"I warned you to stay away from water." came a voice from behind.  
  
Haru sighed, "it just wouldn't be a day without you and your bitchiness, now would it?"  
  
Sin snickered, "maybe now you'll listen to my warnings."  
  
"sissy! sissy! look what I drew!"  
  
Haru looked to see a girl behind Sin.  
  
"Wow Rin! You draw so well! Can I have this one?" Sin asked with a smile.  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"Hai hai! But you have to draw me one too!" she squeaked.  
  
"But Rin, you know I cant draw well," Sin replied with a sweat drop.  
  
"Yes you can! Draw me a picky!" Rin ordered.  
  
"Okay, but.you have to do the dishes tonight!" Sin laughed.  
  
"Ne? NO way!" Rin cried.  
  
"Just kidding, now you should hurry to class, " Sin stated, "I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Hai!" the girl skipped down the hall happily.  
  
"Friend of yours?" Haru asked.  
  
"Sister." Sin replied.  
  
"Younger?" Haru asked.  
  
"Twin." Sin answered.  
  
"Really?" Haru went quiet, "I've never seen you happy before."  
  
"Rin makes me happy," said Sin as she tapped the picture in her locker the walked away.  
  
"Strange girl." he sighed.  
  
"Haru!"  
  
He turned to see Momiji and Mizu walk up to him, and turned back to white as he greeted them.  
  
"Come on Haru! Let's go! We're gonna be late!" Momiji whined.  
  
"Yeah Haru! We can't be late!" Mizu laughed as she mocked Momiji.  
  
"Hey! I don't sound like that!" he stated.  
  
"Do to," Mizu giggled, sticking her tongue out, "well; anyway, we really should get going."  
  
She grabbed onto Haru's arm and began to pull him along, but he snatched his arm away quickly.  
  
"Haru? What's wrong?" she asked him.  
  
"nothing." He replied quietly, looking away.  
  
"Then lets get to class," she took his arm again and he pulled away with even more force.  
  
"Haru.?" Mizu asked.  
  
"Sorry.I'll meet you in class." He replied, running ahead of them. He noticed Mizu's saddened face as he ran off.  
  
'I'm sorry, Mizu.' he said in his mind as he kept running. 'Damn this curse!...Damn it to hell!!!'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Sin: well, that's the end of my chappy. I just couldn't resist putting my kawaii lil' sis Rin -Chan in! I luv her so much! NE ways, the next chappy is Mizu-Chans! See ya then!  
  
*Mizu: WAH! Haru-Chan! *Sobs* Why?! *Ahem* well, thanks for reading, please review. (Flames are welcome) R+R! ^_________^ 


	3. Getting Sick Sucks

Title: Three's a Crowd  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: Humor/ Romance/ Drama  
  
Disclaimer: We NO own!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Haru ran towards the schoolyard.  
  
He gasped for air, panting as he sat down underneath a sakura tree.  
  
Mizu's face flashed through his mind.  
  
"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Damn this curse! Damnit!" he continued to scream while punching the ground.  
  
He panted as he stopped.  
  
"Jeez, and I thought I had major issues."  
  
He looked up and noticed Sin standing in front of him, a sketch book under her arm.  
  
"What do you want?" Black Haru asked tiredly, he rubbed his face.  
  
Sin sat down next to him and opened her sketch book; she started sketching the scenery before them.  
  
Haru looked around and noticed many other students doing the same thing she was.  
  
"The art class, we're supposed to draw what's in front of us." she explained to him.  
  
"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want?" B. Haru asked again.  
  
Sin shrugged and continued to sketch, "you looked down. I know that we've only known each other for about.two days? But, you can talk to me if you want to." she told him while smiling sweetly at him.  
  
B. Haru raised an eyebrow.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Haru! Hatsuharu Sohma! Where are you!?" Momiji cried out.  
  
Shigure had sent the blonde to look for his cousin once he realized the cow of the zodiac was missing.  
  
Momiji sighed in defeat.  
  
He looked over the railing on the second story landing.  
  
He had been looking for the other for nearly twenty minutes.  
  
Momiji looked down at the court yard and then spotted his cousin; he took in a deep breath.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
B. Haru and Sin laughed.  
  
They had been talking for about twenty minutes now! Who knew they had so much in common?  
  
He looked into the ruby colored eyes and leaned closer to her.  
  
Their lips were only centimeters apart, so close. Just a little closer-  
  
"HARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
Both snapped their heads apart quickly.  
  
Sin blushed.  
  
Haru snapped his head towards the noise.  
  
Momiji stood there waving at him to meet him beneath the stair case.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(*Mizu: *Frowns* that part didn't come out like I wanted.hm.*sigh* oh well)  
  
The bell rang and school ended.  
  
Shigure sat there at his desk, straightening out some papers.  
  
Students walked by and out the door. Some saying "goodbye Sohma- Sensai" or "see you tomorrow."  
  
Until only one student was left, putting her things away slowly.  
  
Shigure looked up once he hears a small sigh.  
  
Mizu began to walk towards the front of the room.  
  
'Gure cocked an eyebrow, "Mizu-San, is there something wrong?"  
  
The student immediately looked up at the teacher, trying to smile, but failed.  
  
"Hai sensai. There is something."  
  
She walked towards his desk.  
  
"Sohma-Sensai--" she paused, trying to find the right words, "my problem is.well.there's this boy."  
  
Shigure gave her an amused smile, though nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Well. I haven't known him for that long. About two days.demo.I-I REALLY like him. He's really nice, kind of quiet.but no shy! He's sweet and handsome, but, I don't understand him. One minute we're like best friends, and the next he acts like I'm a horrible disease! I'm confused, I think I've angered him, though I don't know why or how." she took in a deep breath, cheeks burning.  
  
Shigure though for a moment, "well, I think you should do what you think is right. If you think he's angry, then apologize. I really can't give you any other advice though."  
  
Mizu nodded, "thank you sensai." she bowed deeply then walked out of the classroom.  
  
Shigure took out his notebook and pen; "high school drama is such an inspiration!" he shrilled.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Four Sohma boys and once Honda girl began to walk home. Shigure was no where to be found.  
  
"I heard you went missing during last class Haru. Did you get lost?" Torhu asked him worriedly.  
  
Kyo snorted, "He probably did."  
  
Haru shrugged, "I honestly don't remember."  
  
Yuki rolled his eyes, "you went black again. Haru, you need to learn to--"  
  
"Haru!"  
  
They turned around.  
  
"Hi Mizu!" Momiji chirped.  
  
"Hi Momiji." she greeted.  
  
She turned her attention towards Haru.  
  
Mizu then began playing with the bottom of her shirt, "um..I wanted to apologize for whatever it is that I did to make you mad earlier. I'm sorry." She bowed a little, "please forgive me."  
  
Haru blinked.  
  
"I should be the one apologizing, again." He bowed.  
  
Mizu stood up and blushed, then nodded, "I'll see you and Momiji on Monday! Have a good weekend." She turned around and walked away quickly.  
  
Kyo and Yuki gave their cousin an amused look.  
  
Momiji giggled.  
  
"Who was that?" Torhu asked.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sunday.  
  
A day to relax.  
  
Sleep in.  
  
Have fun.  
  
If you weren't a Sohma.  
  
Haru sniffled. His cold had only gotten worse since Saturday afternoon.  
  
He had a headache from the final depth of Hell. And it didn't get that he could hear his cousins arguing, yelling, screaming, laughing, or any other type of loud noise.  
  
He was staying at Shigure's house, seeing as once he fell asleep last night, he couldn't get back up.  
  
And from the noise downstairs (plus they came up to visit him) it seems as though almost the whole zodiac was there.  
  
Actually they were, except for Karume (The rooster) and Rin (NOT Sin's sis! The horse!) Which Haru thanked kami for because that woman scared him?  
  
Haru sneezed three times in a row, and then sniffled.  
  
"Someone must be thinking about you." Kagura told him as she walked into the room with a tray of soup and water. Haru smiled weakly at the food his cousin handed to him.  
  
"Thanks Kagura."  
  
Shigure smiled, "don't thank me. I'm the one who got you sick in the first place!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
They walked to school as they did every morning.  
  
Making mundane conversation.  
  
As soon as the school was in sight, Shigure went a separate way from his cousins and Torhu.  
  
"L-O-V-E. Yuki! L-l-l-l-l-l-love! L-l-l-l-l-l-Love!"  
  
"Kyo-Kyo! Kyo-Kyo! We love Kyo-Kyo!"  
  
The group ignored them and started to walk passed them.until one of the rabid girls yanked Torhu back by the hair.  
  
Torhu shrieked, making the Sohma boys immediately turned around.  
  
"Where do you think you're going *Honda*?" the spat, as if speaking to Torhu was the most disgusting thing in the universe.  
  
Torhu shrieked again as they pulled harder, "let me go! Please!"  
  
"What are YOU gonna do about it?"  
  
"Get your fucking hands off of her. Or else, girl or no, I'll kick your ass." Kyo told them in a low voice that stung like venom.  
  
They immediately let go.  
  
Yuki took Torhu by the hand, "are you alright Ms. Honda?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Torhu smiled, despite the tears in her eyes. "Hai Yuki. It only hurts a little."  
  
Yuki gave her a concerned look, "Momiji." He called over his younger cousin.  
  
The blonde stopped glaring at the girls and looked over at Yuki, ".?"  
  
"Take Torhu to the nurses' office for me."  
  
The rabbit nodded and led the girl into the building, ignoring her protests.  
  
Yuki narrowed his gray eyes at the fan girls, "if anyone of you goes NEAR Torhu Honda again. I will personally deal with you. Female or otherwise."  
  
He spun on his heel and stalked away gracefully.  
  
Kyo glared at the girls, "you better heed his warning. He'll do much worse then me." Kyo then turned as well.  
  
Haru nodded and followed his cousins.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
1 Week Later  
  
(Mizu: I seem to be making time fly!)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ever since the incident last Monday, Yuki has never left Torhu's side. Only when Uo or Hana or the Sohma's were with her would he leave, though even then he didn't go very far.  
  
However, even though it was a Monday, once they got back to Shigure's house later, they would party. Because today was Kyo's birthday.  
  
"It's Kyo-Kyo's B-Day! It's Kyo-Kyo's B-Day!" Momiji sang.  
  
"I wonder what Kagura's going to treat you to this year." Haru pondered.  
  
"Happy birthday Kyo! When we get home this afternoon, I'll cook you your favorite meal! Leak free!" Torhu chirped.  
  
"Awe. My little Kyo-Kyo is all grown up. I feel as if I'm going to cry." Shigure faked a sob.  
  
"So that means I get to give the stupid cat birthday punches, ne?" Yuki asked with a smirk.  
  
Kyo growled, and prayed that they would get to school already. He did NOT like all of this attention at all.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*Mizu: that's all for this chappy. I know it kinda sucks, and it's short. But please forgive me! I promise that Sin will make the Chpt 4 much better then this crappy one. Flames are welcome! R+R =^_^=. Oh! And I just realized that I didn't add much of Mizu and Sin in this chappy. That's because Sin is too embarrassed after they almost kissed, and Mizu wants to stay out of Haru's way. That's all I had to add. R+R! 


	4. Happy Brithday Kyo Kyo

Title: Three's a Crowd  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: Humor/ Romance/ Drama  
  
Disclaimer: We NO own!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The lunch bell rang and Kyo ran for his dear life away from his fellow classmates, trying to avoid their B-Day punches.  
  
Haru sighed and leaned against the wall.  
  
Mizu and Momiji sat on the floor next to him, eating their lunches.  
  
"Hum.Momiji? There's a group of guys over there looking at you," stated Mizu, pointing to a room across the hall.  
  
"Oh no! They found me!" he giggled getting up and running down the hall.  
  
"You're not getting away this time! We'll show you who the tag champion are!" One called as the group ran after him.  
  
Mizu watched and giggled, then blushed when she was left alone with Haru.  
  
"Uhm.Haru.I.I.I really have to use the restroom!" She yelled as she ran towards the girls bathroom.  
  
'Baka. Baka, baka! I was SO close to telling him!'  
  
When she was about to open the restroom door, it flew open and nearly hit her.  
  
"Hey! Be more careful!" she demanded.  
  
"Oh! Hey Mizu."  
  
She blinked at the girl, and then smiled.  
  
"Sin-Chan! You almost hit me!"  
  
"Gomen Ne, Mizu," Sin replied, closing the door. "So, where have you been lately? We barely see each other since we're in different classes this year."  
  
"I know, it sucks," she said with a sigh.  
  
"I'm just glad Rin's in my class or it would be boring as hell." Sin stated, "So, do you have a boyfriend this year?" she asked, half jokingly.  
  
"Well.actually.there is this one guy," Mizu said with a blush.  
  
"Really? Me too!" Sin squeaked, "Well, I mean.we're not going out or anything but--"  
  
"Same here!" Mizu chirped.  
  
After a happy though awkward silence. She began to laugh nervously, "Um.I did come here for a reason." she finally said, gesturing to the bathroom.  
  
"Ah. OK then." Sin replied with a laugh.  
  
Mizu ran into the bathroom and Sin walked down the hall.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Haru looked out the window and sighed.  
  
He had spotted Yuki, sitting under a tree with Torhu, Hana, Uo, Kyo, and a very happy Shigure.  
  
Yuki was the first person he had ever fallen in love with.  
  
He had dated Rin (Sin: NOT my sis!) a couple of years ago. He had never gotten along with her, but Yuki said to give her a chance, and he did.  
  
He still couldn't stand the horse of the zodiac, but around Yuki, he would.  
  
"Yuki." he sighed.  
  
Just then, the group of boys chasing Momiji ran by. One of them stepped on Haru's foot, and he yelled in pain, as he turned black.  
  
"God damnit!!!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sin peered at Haru as he cursed loudly.  
  
'I shouldn't be so embarrassed around him. after all, he tried to KISS me. I should be MAD! not nervous!!' she thought.  
  
She walked over and glared, "hey."  
  
He stopped yelling and smiled, "how goes it?"  
  
"Not good, I don't have any money for lunch today. I'm so hungry I could eat a cow." she stated.  
  
B. Haru sweat dropped, 'cow?'  
  
"Come to think of it, you never paid me back!" Sin yelled, "give me my money.now!"  
  
"Hey calm down! I have to break a twenty," said Haru, as he pulled the money out of his pocket.  
  
(Sin: yes, I know they use Yen. but we don't know the currency very well. please just use your imagination)  
  
Sin snatched the money out of his hand.  
  
"It's OK, this'll do nicely." she chuckled, running off with the money.  
  
"Hey! give that back!" he shouted after her, "If she wasn't a girl--"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mizu stepped out of the bathroom and sighed.  
  
"Much better," she made her way back to Haru.  
  
He smiled when he saw her, having turned back to white.  
  
She noticed Momiji sitting with Yuki and the others out side.  
  
"Hey! there's Momiji! I guess he got away from those boys." She said with a giggle.  
  
'That's what I was doing! looking at Yuki," Haru thought again, not remembering the events that took place while he was in his black form.  
  
He leaned against the glass and sighed while putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Hey! my money's gone!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"So, today's orange tops birthday, ne?"  
  
The group of friends sat where they ate lunch everyday. the petals of the sakura tree they were under were just about to bloom.  
  
Uo smiled at Kyo.  
  
"Wh-whats that look for?" He asked shakily.  
  
"Birthday punches!" She yelled, tackling Kyo and punching him in the arms.  
  
"One! Two! Three!"  
  
"Uo-Chan! not so rough!"  
  
"Four! Five! Six!"  
  
"Wow! Look at her go!"  
  
"Seven! Eight! Nine!"  
  
"And he thought I was rough."  
  
"Ten! Eleven! Twelve!"  
  
"So much energy. No wonder her electric signals were so strong today."  
  
"Thirteen! Fourteen! Fifteen!"  
  
"Hey! Are you tryin' to Kill ME!?"  
  
"Sixteen! Seventeen! and.EIGHTEEN!"  
  
The group sweat dropped as she got off him.  
  
"Happy birthday carrot top!" She laughed.  
  
"Damn Yankee! What the hell's you problem?!" Kyo yelled.  
  
She continued to laugh loudly.  
  
Shigure sighed, "Poor Kyo-Kun. at least you're not as old as I am." He stated.  
  
"So are you throwing a party?" Hana asked in a dull tone.  
  
"Oh yah!" Uo shouted, "Party!"  
  
"You're not coming!" Kyo yelled.  
  
"There's no way in hell I'm gonna miss carrot tops party!" Uo stated.  
  
"Did you hear me?! I said you ain't invited!" Kyo repeated.  
  
"Party!"  
  
"Goddamnit!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The rest of the day went by uneventful.  
  
The group of teen, and one adult, began the walk home.  
  
Hana and Uo were walking on either side of Torhu, and the three of them chatted happily.  
  
Kyo broke away from the rest of the group, heading down a different path.  
  
"Where are you going Kyo?" Torhu asked.  
  
"I told Kagura I'd meet her half way to the house." He replied.  
  
Shigure sighed, "Ah, young love, isn't it wonderful?"  
  
"Shut up Shigure," Kyo replied through gritted teeth.  
  
He made his way through the woods and into the main part of town.  
  
He sat on a bench near the local grocery store, expecting to see Kagura across the street at any time.  
  
After a few minutes, he spotted her. She was waiting for a traffic light.  
  
Kagura noticed him after he had stood up.  
  
Kyo!" She called out, waving.  
  
He chuckled and waved back, smiling.  
  
After a minute the light turned red and the cross walk lit green, signaling for her to cross.  
  
She skipped across the street happily, continuing to wave as she did so.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Kyo noticed a lone car speeding in-between the rows of stopped ones.  
  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Kyo as he watched the car speed for Kagura. He began to run towards her, but it was too late.  
  
"KAGURAAAAA!"  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*Sin: Well, that's the end of chappy 4. Don't you just love cliffhangers? That has to be the worst B-Day gift ne? Seeing the one you love get struck down be a drunk driver? Sorry this chappy didn't turn out so well, I'm sure Mizu-Chan will make chappy 5 much better.  
  
*Mizu: WAH! Kagura-Chan! ¿Por que mi amour?  
  
*Sin: GAH! Mizu-Chan! I'm not your lover!  
  
*Mizu: *suggestive grin* really now? *Ahem* Any-who, please review! Flames are welcome! R+R =^__^= 


	5. Pull the Plug

*Title: Three's a Crowd  
  
  
  
*Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
*Genre: Humor/Romance/Drama  
  
  
  
*Disclaimer: We dont own Fruits Basket  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-   
  
''KAGURAAAAAAAA!!!''  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Hiro blushed as he and Kisa held hands while walking towards Shigure's house.  
  
  
  
An ambulance rushed past them, the sirens blaring loudly.  
  
  
  
Kisa blinked, "I wonder what happened?"  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
" Kagura! Kagura!" Kyo cried out while holding the injured girl. He could hear the ambulance sirens getting closer. "Kagura!"  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Kisa and Hiro ran toward the scene, where a large group of people had gathered. They tryed to shove their way through the crowd of civilians but a few close calls of them getting 'hugged' forced them back.  
  
  
  
"I cant see anything!" Kisa yelled over the noise.  
  
  
  
Hiro, being a little taller than Kisa, stood up on his tip-toes and his eyes widened once he saw the victim.  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's Kagura!  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The paramedics strapped Kagura to a stretcher and lifted it into the back of the ambulance.  
  
  
  
Kyo hopped in after the paramedics did.  
  
  
  
"Kyo!"  
  
  
  
He turned to see Hiro running up.  
  
  
  
"Go to Shigure's! Tell everyone that Kagura's been hit by a car and to hurry to the hospital!" Kyo ordered.  
  
  
  
Hiro nodded and took off running towards the house, with Kisa following behind him.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Kyo watched numbly. A look of indefference on his face. One of the paramedics turned to look at Kyo.  
  
  
  
"May I ask how you are related to her sir?"  
  
  
  
Kyo didnt take his stare off Kagura.  
  
  
  
"I'm--....her lover."  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
Hiro threw open the door to the living room of Shigure's house. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Kisa ran in behind him.  
  
  
  
"We need to get to the hospital!" Hiro yelled. His voice echoed throughout the silent room.  
  
  
  
Kisa took a shakey breath as she said in a small voice, "Kagura's been hit by a car!"  
  
  
  
"What?! Oh my!" Shigure stood up from where he was sitting immediatly.  
  
  
  
"Hatori..."  
  
  
  
The dragon of the zodiac nodded as he walked out of the dining room.  
  
  
  
"What's going on? Who's Kagura?" Uo asked Tohru silently.  
  
  
  
"A cousin..." Though it wasn't Tohru who answered. The voice was smooth and slitlery.  
  
  
  
The room suddenly turned ice cold. The ohma's looked suddenly deffensive, as if ready for someone to strike at them.  
  
  
  
Yuki stood infront of Tohru, Hana, and Uo, while Hiro stood infront of Kisa.  
  
  
  
Shigure gave his famous dog-like grin, "Akito."  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Kyo growled. Why in the hell was the ambulance moving so damn slow?! Especially since it had it's sirend on?!  
  
  
  
The steady 'beeps' from the heart monitor was the only thing keeping him a bay.  
  
  
  
'Beep...Beep....Beep....Beep....Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp......'  
  
  
  
"Damnit! She just flatlined!" one of the paramedics exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Common kid! Dont die yet!" the other paramedic said in a commanding way as she cut open the girl's shirt. she them took the pair of paddles and rubbed them together.  
  
  
  
"Clear!" She said while putting the paddles to Kagura's chest. Small 'Beeps' began to sound on the monitor as the line began to spike.  
  
  
  
Kyo sighed in relief, his nerves though were shot.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
After a short discussion on who was to go in which car, (not to mention a happy Uo and the sight of Kureno), they were on their way.  
  
  
  
Kureno, Ayame, Shigure, Akito, and Hatsuharu went in Kureno's car. In the other car was Hatori, Yuki, Momiji, and Rin. (each car could fit 6 people)  
  
  
  
"Tohru, you stay here with Kisa and your friends, well phone you as soon as we find out how Kagura is," Hatori told her.  
  
  
  
She nodded.  
  
  
  
Kisa looked up at Hatori, "Uncle Hari...."  
  
  
  
He knelt down so that he was eye level with her, " I promise, we'll call you as soon as we find out Kagura's condition," he assured.  
  
  
  
The car horn beeped and he left the house.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The hospital was quiet.  
  
  
  
Kyo sat in the waiting room, twiddling his thumbs nervously.  
  
  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, a nurse finallt stpped out.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Sohma?"  
  
  
  
Kyo got up quickly and ran over. "How's Kagura?! Is she alright?!"  
  
  
  
"Mr. Sohma, Kagura sustained internal injuries. We were able to repair them through surgery...however, her heart was weakened. Only time will tell if she's --"  
  
  
  
Kyo cut her off. "Let me see her," her said looking down, letting his bangs cover his eyes.  
  
  
  
The nurse led him down the down one ofthe halls, to where the injured Kagura was sleeping.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Kyo sat in a chair near Kagura's bed, holding one of her delicate, limp hands.  
  
  
  
"Kagura...you're stronger than this....please wake up..."  
  
  
  
His eyes glazed over as he watched her struggle to live.  
  
  
  
"Please Kagura...if you love me as much as you say you do....if you truely, truely love me...please wake up...grant me one simple birthday wish and wake up. I dont want anything else...just live..."  
  
  
  
He put both his hands over her one and lifted it to his cheek.  
  
  
  
"Please Kagura....I never got the chance to tell you...that...I never hated you...I love you...I love you Kagura...."  
  
  
  
Tears began to swell in his eyes and he nuzzeled her hand. Her limp hand tightened around his for a slight moment, then went loose again. He looked up ar her and smiled slightly.   
  
  
  
"You're going to be fine...I know you are!"  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Dr. Ryui walked towards room number 120, when she saw Dr. Hatori Sohma walk before her, a line of young men behind him.  
  
  
  
"Dr. Sohma!" she called out. The line stopped and she made her way towards him. "You're here to check up on Miss Kagura?"  
  
  
  
Hatori nodded, "What are her stats?"  
  
  
  
The female doctor sighed, "Not good."  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The entered the room. Kyo was holding Kagura's hand, but he wa slooking out the window instead of at her.  
  
  
  
"So its really your choice, keep her on like suppoet or...." she let her sentence hang.  
  
  
  
Akito frowned at Kyo and Kagura, and in a low calm voice said, "Pull the plug."  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
*Mizu: Dum Dum Dum!! Akito's such a bastard! That drunk driver's gunna pay! That's why you shouldnt drink and drive! Well, R+R! Thanks Sin for helping with the chappy! flames are welcome. Ah! Rin..it was a joke! please get offa my arm! *___*;  
  
-  
  
-R+R. 


	6. It Could Cost You Everything

Disclaimer: We no own fruba.  
  
(A.N.: sorry this chappy took so long~! Both of our comps were busted!)  
  
Title: Three's a Crowd  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 6: It Could Cost You Everything*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kyo's eyes darted to Akito. "What did you say...?"  
  
"Pull the plug," Akito repeated with no remorse.  
  
"Hatori...where's Kureno?"  
  
"I believe he went to the restroom. Why?" Hatori answered.  
  
"Then that's too damn bad for Akito!" Kyo growled as he lunged at the clan head. Kyo successfuly pinned Akito to the ground. "There's no way in hell that I'm letting you kill Kagura! I care abou ther too much for her to die! I LOVE her too much for her to die!" Kyo raised his fist and brought it down, hitting the groung next to Akito's face. "I won't let you...."  
  
Kureno walked in at that moment and saw the scene. He began to run towards Akito but was stopped by Shigure.  
  
"I won't let you kill her..." Kyo kept repeating as tears filled his eyes, "I won't let you..."  
  
Akito's face remained expressionless as Kyo's tears landed on his cheeks. Slowley a smile, an evil smile, appeared on his lips and he began to laugh. "Do you really think I'm going to listen to anything you say? Just because you cry? Just because you say you love her? I have the right to do what ever I want to her."  
  
"Why you bastar--" he was about to strike Akito but Yuki grabbed his hand.  
  
"Kyo..." Yuki pulled Kyo off Akito and into a hug. "Don't worry...I won't let him go anywhere near Kagura..."  
  
Everyone in the room widened their eyes in shock. Akito on the otherhand, began to chuckle."Please Yuki, you know that you can't do anything to me. Even if you tried, I'd just have you confined to that room that I had built just for you."  
  
"I don't care. It dosen't matter to me anymore. You can beat me, kill me, do whatever you want. But I'm not going to let you hurt Anyone else. You've already done enough to us to make us all go insane! You're worse than any Devil that has ever crawled out of the depths of hell!" Yuki let go of Kyo and walked over to Aktio, staring hin in the eyes coldly. "Kill Kagura...and I kill you...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day came and went slowley. Kyo had stayed behind at the hospital with Kagura, not leaving her side since Akito had left.  
  
Akito.  
  
Akito was actually scared of Yuki's threat.  
  
He knew that he had no power over him anymore. He knew that the years of torture and ounishment had faded away.  
  
'I'll have my revenge,' he thought as Kureno drove him home, 'I'll have my revenge on all of them.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shigure sat infront of the television, smoking a cigarette. he heard a knock on the door andput it out as he got up to see who it was. "Ah! Mizu-chan! What a pleasant surprise!"  
  
"Sh-Shigure-sensei? What are you doing here?" she stuttered.  
  
"I live here," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Uhm...does a boy named Hatsuharu live here?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Oh! So you're looking for Haru-kun!" he replied," Well he dosen't exactically live here, but he'll be back shortly. Why dont you come in and wait for him."  
  
"Uhm...OK..."she answered, a little unsure.  
  
"I'll go get us some snacks!" he chirped, going into the kitchen. "Highschool girl, highschool girl, all for me, a highschool girl!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haru sighed as he walked through the woods He had skipped school that day, his head was still too full of everything that happened yesterday. He had bumped into Yuki, Tohru, and Momiji on his way back to the house. They had decided to go to the hospital and check up on Kyo and Kagura.He slid open the door to Shigure's house and his jaw dropped as he saw Mizu sitting in the livingroom.  
  
"Haru!" she greeted with a smile.  
  
"Oh! Haru-kun's back!" stated Shigure.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked Mizu.  
  
"Well, you weren't in school today, so I brought you your homework," Mizu answered.  
  
"Oh...thanks," Haru said, blushing a little.  
  
Mizu blushed as well.  
  
Shigure looked at Haru, then Mizu, then back at Haru. "We'll I have some papaer to grade! See the two of you later!" He waved as he retreated to his office, leaving the two confused teens alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The hospital was quiet. Eventually the silence would be broken as an emergency rushed in. But for the time being, it was silent.  
  
"Mr. Sohma?"  
  
Kyo looked over as a young nurse walked in. Yuki and the otherd had already left.  
  
"She seems to be responding well to the treatment. She shouldn't have to remain on life suppoet much longer," the nurse stated.  
  
"Really?! Are you sure?!" he asked happily.  
  
"Yes, as long as she dosen't start bleeding internaly again, she should make a full recovery," the nurse finished.  
  
Kyo smiles as tears filled his eyes, "Thank God." He walked back over to Kagura. "Thank God."  
  
The nurse smiled as she left, leaving a happy Kyo, and a sleeping Kagura in peace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mizu and Haru sat out back of the house after they had finished their homework. Hare had told her all about what happened to Kagura.  
  
"I'm so sorry Haru. I couldn't imagine..."  
  
"Thanks...I'm sure thatshe'll be alright. We all just have to keep positive," he replied with a small smile.  
  
"You don;t have to act so tough you know. You can be yourself around me," Mizu spoke up.  
  
Haru looked at her for a minute then looked down and blushed. "Thank you for bringing my homework. And for talking to me..."  
  
"No problem," she replied while blushing and shyly resting her hand over his. He quickly snatched it away in surprise. "Why don't you like being touched?" she looked down, "I'm sorry, that's your own buisness..."  
  
"It's alright.....it's just...better this way...," he replied.  
  
"What is?" she asked.  
  
"I can't tell you..."  
  
"Oh..." she stood up, "Maybe I should go..." she began to walk away sadly.  
  
He stopped her by grabbing her wirst. "Do you really want to know?" he asked, "It could cost you everything...your memories...our friendship....everything."  
  
"Haru...?"  
  
"Do you want to know?" he repeated.  
  
She stayed slient for a minute beofre answering. "Yes."  
  
He pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
*POOF*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sin: DUM DUM DUM! Well that's the end of my chappy! Now that Mizu-chan knows the family secret, what's gunna happen?! Read the next chappy to find out! R+R!  
  
ps: we know that Haru cares for Rin, but in this fic we are pairing them both up with other people. Who's Rin with? I dunno, wait and see ;b 


	7. POOF!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, voilets are blue, we dont own Fruits Basket, so please dont sue.  
  
Thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chappy!: Ami N Aya, Ryui and Gokuru-chan, kura52, and hypersarcasticinternetaddict.  
  
Three's a Crowd  
  
by Mizu & Sin  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 7: *POOF!* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*POOF!*  
  
Mizu blinked. She saw a cow standing infront of her and Haru's clothes on the ground next to it. She blinked again. "Oh....either Hatsuharu did a magic trick and is running around naked around here somewhere...or, "she looked at the cow, "YOU'RE Haru?"  
  
"Yeah," the cow nodded, "This is why I get skiddish when people touch me."  
  
Mizu nodded, "OK, but...why a cow?" she asked with a puzzeled expression.  
  
Haru would have smiled if he could. "It's a long story," he stated.  
  
Mizu raised an eyebrow, looked down at her watch, then back at Haru, "I have plenty of time."  
  
Haru blinked, "You're not....freaked out?"  
  
She laughed, "I think I've read too many mangas and fanfictions and seen too many animes to be 'freaked out'."  
  
Haru suddenly changed back and the girl turned cherry red as she turned away.  
  
He smiled, "Let me get dressed and I'll explain."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shigure sat near the open window of his office, a cigarette dangled in his long fingers. His usually dog-like features were gone. They were replaced by a very serious look because of what he had just witnessed. He sighed while putting his cigarette out. He knew that he had to tell Akito, he just didn't want to.  
  
"Haru....you idiot...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Saturday.  
  
No school.  
  
Kyo sighed and rubbed his eyes. It had only been two and a half days and the hospital was getting to him. The only thing that had made him happy was that earlier that morning Kagura had been moved off life support, but she still had not woken.  
  
Dr. Ryui continued to visit him, insisting that he went home to get some sleep. He refused ofcourse, paranoid of Akito.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Momiji giggled as he put on his new shoes. "Aren't they cute Haru?!" he asked happily.  
  
Haru nodded while putting on his boots.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Yuki asked while passing by them.  
  
"Aya's shop," Haru answered. "Wanna come?"  
  
Yuki gave him a dull look. "No...he might make me model for him...again."  
  
**1 Week Ago**  
  
Ayame laughed, "Again Yuki! Turn again!"   
  
Yuki glared at his brother while doing another twirl in the lavender sun dress.  
  
Ayame put his hands on his hips and laughed out loud "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
**Present Time**  
  
Yuki shivered, "Go ahead, I'm not going..."  
  
Momiji shrugged, "Suit yourself."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Momiji giggled as he hopped into the store.  
  
Haru sighed, "You go ahead, I'll wait out here." He leaned against the brick wall as his cousin closed the door. A person on a bike passed by and he felt the wheels go over his foot. Pain washed over him and (as usual) he turned black. He bit his bottom lip, "Damnit..."  
  
"Why do I always run into you?"  
  
He turned around. Sin stood before him. She wore baggy jeans and a tight tank top. Hands on her hips, hair in a ponytail.  
  
Black Haru grinned, "Maybe it's my magnetic charm that draws you to me."  
  
Sin rolled her eyes, "You only wish."  
  
He continued to grin, "You know you want me."  
  
She snorted then looked at the shop he was standing infront of and raised an eyebrow, "Shop for men huh?"  
  
"I'm waiting for my cousin to come out," Haru answered with a glare.  
  
Sin smirked, "Right."  
  
They stood slient for a moment before B. Haru grinned again, grabbing Sin by the shoulders.  
  
"Hey! What are you--"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Mizu smiled as she and her sister walked out of the book store. "See Usagi, I told you they'd have it."  
  
Her sister nodded while looking at her new manga.  
  
Mizu looked foreward and stopped, cupping her hand over her mouth as tears filled her amber eyes. "Om my god," she mubled.  
  
Her younger sister looked up at her, "What's up?"  
  
Mizu didn't say anything as she continued to watch Haru kissing another girl. "L--let's go home," she finally said while turning around and walking away. Tears began to fall down her face. 'If you don't like me....then just tell me Haru.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Black Haru pulled away from Sin, looking down at her for a minute before leaning in again  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mizu: that's it for my chappy! I honestly think that it's pretty crappy (that rhymed!). Please R+R! Flames are welcome, they keep me nice and toasty. =^____________^= R+R!  
  
Sin: Gah! Mizu! Why did you have to go and make us do that! Now I feel bad! Everyone is going to think that I'm a whore! Oh well, R+R! XD 


	8. I Love You Kagura

Disclaimer: We do not own this series. *cries*  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed chapter 7!: Ami N Aya, Ryui and Gokuru-chan, kura52, & hypersarcasticinternetaddict   
  
Three's a Crowd  
  
by Mizu & Sin  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 8: I Love You Kagura*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snapping back into reality, Sin quickly pushed away from Haru. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
He grinned, "What's the problem, you weren't complaining a minute ago."  
  
Sin glared, "Who do you think you are?! You can't just grab someone, kiss them, and expect them to go along with it! I bet you do this to a lot of girls don't you? Just use them for your own sick pleasure!" She slapped him acorss the face, and suprisingly, he turned back to White. He them looked down at her and blinked as she looked at the ground. "I'm sorry....I shouldn't have hit you so hard..."  
  
"What?" he asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
She looked up at him, "What did you say...?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't think that we've met before, have we?" he asked.  
  
She frowned as tears filled her eyes, "I hate you...I hate you!" She shoved past him and ran down the sidewalk.  
  
He stared after her, more confused than ever.  
  
Neither of them noticed the black car parked across the street...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Meanwhile, inside the shop...*  
  
"Here Ayame! Tohru told me to give this to you!" Momiji chirped, holding out a tin full of cookies.  
  
"Oh! They look wonderful!" Ayame exclaimed, taking them from his younger cousin.  
  
Momiji looked at his watch, "Oops! Gomen ne Ayame! We wanna go visit Kagura before visiting hours are over!" Momiji called as he ran out of the shop, waving over his shoulder, "See you later!"  
  
Ayame set the cookies on the counter and walked into the back room. "Mine! Is that dress ready yet?" he called.  
  
"Yes! I'll be there in just a minute!" the girl called in reply.  
  
Ayame began to look over their customers order forms that sat on the table, "We're really backed up this month. I think that we should work over the weekend to get....caught...up..."  
  
Mine walked out of the back room wearing a beautiful wedding dress. She had her hair down but kept her glasses on. "How does it look? Did I get the colors right?"  
  
Ayame continued to look at her, speechless. He had never seen her look so beautiful.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kyo opened his eyes, taking in the now familliar surroundings. "That's right...I'm in the hospital waiting room....Wait! The waiting room?! Kagura!" Realizing that he had fallen asleep in the waiting room, he quickly stood up. The clock on the wall read 2:07 pm. He had been asleep for nearly three hours! "Kagura!"  
  
He ran down the hall and pressed the button for the elevator. After a minute of impatient waiting, he began to run up the near-by stairs. Thoughts of Akito crossed through his mind. Even though Kagura had been moved off life support, Akito could still find some way to hurt her.  
  
He finally reached the room, panting heavily. He felt his heart drop as he found her bed empty. He was too late! He collapsed to the ground, punching it as tears flowed down his cheeks. "Kagura...."  
  
"Kyo-kun...?"  
  
Kyo's eyes widened as he turned around. Kagura was standing in the doorway, being supported by doctor Ryui and a nurse. "Kagura!" He got up and ran over to her, embracing her tightly. "Thank God....I thought...I thought..." He pulled her closer as the tears continued to flow, "I love you Kagura..."  
  
She burried her face in his chest, beginning to cry herself, "I've waited so long to hear you say that....Kyo....I love you too....so much..."  
  
They continued to hold eachother, despite the fact that they were recieving many stares and glances. Even when Haru and Momiji arrived, they didn't part.  
  
"I love you Kagura....I love you..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Now, back at Shigure's humble abode...*  
  
"Shigure! Tomorrow's your deadline!"  
  
"Ahh Mii-chan, have you ever noticed how beautiful the sky is?" the writer sighed.  
  
His young editor continued to whine in only a language that Shigure understood. Why did Shigure always insist on torturing her?  
  
"Dont' worry Mii-chan, I have it right here," he said happily, handing her the manuscript.  
  
"Shighuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeee," she continued to cry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tohru giggled as she listened to the conversation taking place in Shigure's office.  
  
"I said it before and I'll say it again, he's going to be the death of that woman," Yuki sighed.  
  
"Aww common Yuki-kun, I think they're really cute together," she replied. Her smile soon faded as she looked at Yuki. "Are you alright Yuki-kun?"  
  
He blinked, "What? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine Honda-san," he answered, forcing a smile.  
  
"I've known you long enough to be able to tell when something's wrong," she stated, "Please tell me what it is."  
  
"It's just...the other day, when Kagura was first hospitalized....I threatened Akito when he ordered her to be taken off life support," he paused for a moment before continuing, "I guess I'm just a little paranoid at what he plan's to do now..."  
  
Tohru rested her hand over Yuki's. "I think that what you did was very brave Yuki-kun. I certainly don't know if I'd ever have the courage to do what you did...try not to worry about Akito-san. Besides, he seemed really threatened by you, I'm sure that he isn't stupid enought to try and do anything, you're a lot stronger then he is!"  
  
Yuki smiled, "Thank you Honda-san..."  
  
They sat together in silence until yet another whine fest started up.  
  
"SHIGUUUUUUURRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For the Sohmas, life seemed to be taking a turn for the better...but for others.....  
  
"Damnit Haru! Why did you lead me on like that?! You said that I was the only one you trusted with your secret! You made ME believe that I could trust YOU!" Mizu cried into her pillow, pounding on the bed with her fist. "I thought you cared about me Haru...I thought you cared for the the way I care for you...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Much like her unknowing friend, the third party to this love triangle, sat alone at a bus stop. It began to rain, as if matching the mood of the two hurt girls.  
  
'Do I know you from somewhere?' His voice continued to echo through her mind. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees, burrying her face on them as well.  
  
"Escuse me miss, are you alright?" a voice asked from beside her. The person to whom the voice belonged held an umbrealla over the rain soaked girl.  
  
"Please...just leave me alone..." Sin mumbled.  
  
"But you'll catch a cold if you stay in the rain."  
  
"I don't care..."  
  
"Something awful must have happened if you don't care about your health.  
  
Sin sighed deeply, "Well...I kinda like this guy...but today he kissed me, then pretended not to even know me..."she explained sadly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, " the voice said, "I can help take away all of your pain if you wish..."  
  
She looked up at the person for the first time, "What do you mean....? Who are you?"  
  
He smiled, "My name is Akito. Akito Sohma.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sin: That's it for this chappy! I hope everyone liked it. Dont you love cliffies? Is anyone confused as to who's gunna end up with who? I guess you'll just have to keep reading! See you next time! Mizu gets to write the next chappy! R+R! I'm in the mood for marshmellows so flames are welcome~! (though not preferred!) R+R  
  
Sin's ps. we're going to be updating sooner since we kept you all waiting so long. So now you'll get at least three chappys a week! I hope you enjoy getting new chappys even quicker than before! 


	9. A Fight at the Dairy Queen

Disclaimer: We don't own Haru or any of the Fruits Basket characters. Or the Anime or Manga. Or Dairy Queen. We don't own Angelic Layer either o.o"  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed our last chapter!: kura52, Dark Fusion, Ami N Aya, and Ryui and Gokuru-chan  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three's a Crowd  
  
by Mizu & Sin  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 9: A Fight at the Dairy Queen*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sin looked up at Akito, "Sohma...?"  
  
Akito smiled and nodded, "Here's a number where you can reach me. I'll help in any way that I can." The rain stopped. Akito closed his umbrella as a balck car pulled up next to him. "Take care Miss."  
  
She held the slip of paper as she watched him leave, "Uhm.....OK...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shigure gave the class his favorite dog-like grin, "Alright. Today class, we're going to have a special guest speaker. Since this is creative writing class, I've invited an editor. Please be kind when she comes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haru smiled while remembering what had happened in class. Mii had been their "guest speaker". By the time class was almost over, she had nearly jumped out of the window due to Shigure.  
  
He then frowned, Mizu hadn't been in class today.  
  
"Are you alright Haru?" Momiji asked, looking up at his cousin.  
  
The cow of the zodiac shrugged, "I dunno, but I think that I did something wrong."  
  
Momiji gave him a worries look then a cheerful smile. "Well you get to think about it while we go deliver her homework."  
  
"Her? Homework?" Haru blinked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Uo frowned then looked over ay Yuki and Tohru, "Where's carrot-top been these past few days? Is he still at the hospital with his girlfriend?"  
  
Tohru smiled, "Hai! He's going to stay there until Kagura gets out. Which shouldn't be too much longer."  
  
Yuki shook his head, "Not if Kagura has a say. She wouldn't want him to miss too much school."  
  
Hana nodded, "Though it is terrible what happened to her, I think it was a wake-up call to Kyo as to just how much he cares for her," she said in her usual soft voice.  
  
The others were quiet, but nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haru took a deep breath as he and Momiji made their way down an unfamilliar street. He didn't know why he was so nervous. Momiji was right next to him, so he couldn't get lest, still, something was eating at him.  
  
Momiji tugged on the boys sleeve, "We're here Haru," he said, pointing towards a house.  
  
It was a large, beautiful house. White washed outer walls and a dark blue teracotta roof. Green vines climbed up the sides of the house as well as on the white brick wall that surrounded it.  
  
The two cousins walked through the path that lead up to the front door.  
  
"Wow! Look at all these flowers! And the size of that house! Her family must be loaded!" Momiji exclaimed. Haru nodded and rang the doorbell.  
  
Almost immediatly, a green eyed, auburn haired girl opened the door. She glared at the Sohma boys, "What?"  
  
Momiji frowned, "You're not very polite."  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow, "YOU come to MY home, unterrupting me from the final level of my Angelic Layer video game, and expect me to be polite?"  
  
"Does a girl named Mizu live here?" Haru asked. "We're here to deliver her homework."  
  
The girl glared for a minute before turing to face the stairs that led to the second floor. "Baka! You got guests!" She then walked off mumbling when she heard her sister's footsteps.  
  
"Momiji!" the blue haired girl chirped. (she couldn't see Haru yet)  
  
"Mizu-chan!" he cheered, "Who was that girl?"  
  
"My younger sister," Mizu replied. She then noticed Haru, "Hello Hatsuharu."  
  
He frowned, "I brought your homework."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Haru looked at her, confused.  
  
Momiji looked between the two. "Uhmm...."  
  
"Momiji? Do you think you can go keep my sister company while me and Haru talk?" She asked the blonde.  
  
He nodded then skipped off in the direction Usagi had went earlier.  
  
"Are you alright?" Haru asked, noticing the sadness in Mizu's eyes.  
  
Mizu sighed, "Haru? Do you...like me?"  
  
"Uhm...yeah, I mean, I wouldn't be your firend if I didn't," he answered.  
  
"No! I mean....do you REALLY like me..?"  
  
Haru sighed and leaned against the doorway, "Ofcourse I do. If I didn't....then I wouldn't have told you about the curse. And I began to like you even more when you excepted me...you wanted to be my friend even though you knew that it could cost you everything."  
  
She looked up at him, "That girl you kissed the other day....does she know?"  
  
"What girl? I kissed a girl?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah...infront of that male store."  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"You mean it was a guy?!"  
  
Haru chuckled and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but you must have been mistaken. I've never kissed anyone. Ever."  
  
Mizu gave him a look of confusion, "But..."  
  
"I really haven't. That is....," he stood up and walked over to Mizu, gripping her chin gently, "...Until now..."  
  
"H-Haru..." She blushed as he leaned closer.  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
Both of them quickly pushed apart, hearing the voice.  
  
A tall kid with long blue hair, sharp blue eyes and pale skin frowned at them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.  
  
"Kai! Uhm...nope! Nothing at all!" Mizu laughed nervously.  
  
"Uh-huh. Right. Well Water-Babe, your mail came to my house again," He stated, handing her a few envelopes.  
  
"Thanks Kai! See ya later!" she sweat dropped while waving.  
  
Haru raised as eyebrow, "Water-Babe?"  
  
"Just an old nickname," she laughed nervously again. "It's getting late, no need to get Sohma-sensei worried about you." She turned to face the hallway, trying not to show her bright red face. "Momiji-kun!"  
  
"DAMNIT! I'm almost finished with the last level!" they heard the rabbit yell.  
  
They could hear Usagi in the background, laughing like a psycho. The teens sweat dropped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Later that night...*  
  
"I'm leaving now!" Tohru called out, Hiro and Kisa by her side.  
  
"Where are you going Tohru?" Momiji asked, seeming to pop out of nowhere.  
  
"We're going to Dairy Queen," Hiro answered, "We're in the mood for icecream."  
  
"Can I come too?!" Momiji pleaded.  
  
Tohru smiled, "Of course."  
  
Kisa nodded, "Yuki's coming too."  
  
"Me too," Haru said as he walked into the crowded room.  
  
Hiro raised as eyebrow, "Where in the hell did you come from?"  
  
"Tohru-kun!" a sing song voice called from the hallway.  
  
"Yes Shigure?"  
  
"Can you pick up a chocolate cake with cherries on the top for me?" he asked.  
  
"Ofcourse Shigure! See you soon!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*They arrived at Dairy Queen*  
  
As the walked up to the counter they were greeted by a young girl, "Hi! My I take your or--der..." The girl glared at Haru, "You? What are you doing here? Come to stick your tongue down my throat again?"  
  
Haru blinked, "Uhm..."  
  
She then ignored Haru and went back to the other Sohmas and one Honda, "As I was saying, my name is Sin, how may I help you?"  
  
After giving their orders, the group walked over and sat in one of the booths.  
  
"I take it you know her?" Yuki asked as he adjusted his hat.  
  
"Uhm....I guess so," Haru answered, unsure.  
  
"Hey Yuki, why are you wearing a hat and sunglasses?" Hiro asked his older cousin.  
  
"A few of the girls here go to my school, I'm afaid that they might recoginze me." Yuki explained.  
  
Hiro raised an eyebrow in question, "And that's bad why?"  
  
"Do you even know who I am Hiro?" Yuki sighed.  
  
"Yuki Sohma?"  
  
Dairy Queen went dead silent for a moment before a girl shreiked, "It's Prince Yuki Sohma!" All of the girls ran over to their table.   
  
Yuki tried to scoot as far into the booth as possible to avoid the mob.  
  
Tohru frowned, "Forgive me," she whispered into his ear right before kissing him.  
  
The fangirls stopped, frozen in shock.  
  
"Tohru Honda is going out with Prince Yuki?!!"  
  
"No! That can't be right!"  
  
"Awe man! This sucks!"  
  
"Yah, lets go drown our sorrows in milkshakes."  
  
"YAH!"  
  
The girls walked off.  
  
Haru coughed.  
  
"Uhm..sissy? I think that you can stop now," Kisa said with a blush.  
  
"Yeah, get a room," Hiro mumbled.  
  
Tohru slowly pulled away from Yuki, blushing deeply.  
  
Yuki on the other hand had a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Your orders are ready!" the red haired waitress chirped, popping out of nowhere. She smiled sweetly as she served the group, but glared while giving Haru his order.  
  
Haru noticed that a group of guys at the table across from them were giving Sin wolfish grins and perverted glances. As she walked past their table, one of them tripped her then grabbed her, forcing her into his lap.  
  
"Sir! Please let me get back to work!" She pleaded, struggling against him.  
  
"Awe, common baby," he breathed into her ear as his friends laughed. The three guys continued to harass her. Haru glared at them, turing Black. He stood up.  
  
"Haru?" Yuki blinked.  
  
He ignored his cousin and made his way over to the table.  
  
The three guys looked up at him. "What do you want?" one of them asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'd like you to ger your hands offa my girl!"  
  
Sin looked up at him with pleading eyes. As hard as she was trying, she couldn't overpower them.  
  
The man with Sin in his lap smiled and smile that said "just try and get her" while his hands moved over her body.  
  
Haru twitched as she whimpered. "If you're looking for a fight, I'll give you one. You three against me." he snarled.  
  
The guy pushed Sin off his lap as he and his friends stood up. "You're on."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagura and Kyo looked up from where they were sitting as Tohru walked in. "Hi Kagura! How are you feeling?" she asked as she walked up to the couple, the others trailing behind her.  
  
Kagura smiled happily. "I've been doing great! Kyo's been helping a lot!"  
  
Kyo blushed.  
  
"We brought you some chocolate cream puffs," Kisa stated, walking over to Kagura.  
  
Kagura's smile widened, "Thank you!"  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Kyo asked.  
  
"The cow got into a fight," Hiro replied.  
  
Kyo and Kagura exchanged glances.  
  
"It all started when this group of guys were ahrrassing this girl...."  
  
* 1 hour ago *  
  
The three guys continued to laugh as they walked outside and into a side alley.  
  
Yuki had followed his cousin and the men outside, to make sure that Haru didn't get too out of hand.  
  
Needless to say, the fight lasted about three minutes, four tops. Black Haru frowned as he dumped the three guys into a dumpster. "That'll teach you bastards."  
  
"You done yet Haru?" Yuki asked dully. Black Haru smirked at his cousin. Yuki sighed and hit Haru on the side of the head, "Snap out of it."  
  
Almost instantly, he turned back to White. "Huh? Yuki? What are we doing in an alley?"  
  
* Now *  
  
Kyo raised an eyebrow while Kagura giggled, "My hero!" she chirped.  
  
Haru smiled, though he didn't understand why, or what he had did for that matter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sin sighed as she walked out of the Dairy queen.  
  
"Miss Sin!" a voice to her left called out.  
  
Sin turned and smiled, "Akito!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mizu: Well, that's it for this chappy! Hope you enjoyed it. Don't you love the evil cliffies? Oh well, Sin will pick it up in the next chappy! Please R+R! Flames are welcome, they help me make smores ^___^ R+R! 


	10. Dear Diary

Disclaimer: We no ownie, so please no suie~  
  
Sankyuu to who reviewed the last chapter: kura52 & Arain Rowan  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three's a Crowd  
  
by Mizu + Sin  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 10: Dear Diray*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Akito!"  
  
Sin smiled and ran over to him. She noticed a taller man standing next to him and blinked.  
  
"Miss Sin, this is my cousin Kureno," Akito said, nodding towards the man.  
  
Sin smiled again and bowed, "Nice to meet you!"  
  
Kureno nodded in reply.  
  
"Kureno, why don't you go pick up our grocery order? I'll be along in a minute," Akito said, looking at Kureno.  
  
He again nodded and walked across the street to the grocery store.  
  
"You look like you're in a much better mood than you were when we first met," Akito pointed out, looking at Sin.  
  
"Yup! I'm not upset today...just a little violated," she answered with a sweat drop.  
  
"What do you mean?" Akito asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
She sighed, "Well....there was this group of guys at work today who....uhm...well anyway, it got taken care of."  
  
"What? Where are they now?" Akito questioned.  
  
"In that dumpster back there," she announced, pointing down an alley happily.  
  
Akito smiled and sweat dropped, "I see..."  
  
"It was him who did it. The one I was upset about the other day."  
  
"Really now?" Akito responded, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"Yeah...sometimes he acts like he dosen't even know me...but other times, he acts like I belong to him," Sin sighed.  
  
Akito grinned, "Well, Hatsuharu can be like that..."  
  
"Yeah I know what you're say-- wait. How do you know his name?" Sin blinked.  
  
"Because, my little cousin is always getting himself into trouble..." Akito replied. "He already has one girl involved...I'm waiting to see if he chooses to involve you as well..."  
  
Sin looked up at him, "Akito...?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kureno made his way to the cashier at the grocery store. "Pick up for Sohma please."  
  
The clerk nodded and walked into the back room.  
  
"Kureno-kun?!" came a voice from behind.  
  
He turned sround and a huge smile appeared on his usually cold face, "Arisa!"  
  
"How have you been?" she asked, taking off her apron and hanging it up behind the counter.  
  
"I'm doing a lot better now," he said with a grin.  
  
"I'm just getting off my shift, you wanna go out somewhere?" she asked with a slight blush.  
  
He would have said yes immediatly if it weren't for Akito, who was looking at him through the store window, his usual smirk on his face.  
  
"I would love to Arisa...but I can't tonight. Can I take a rain check?" he asked.  
  
She was saddened, but smiled none the less, "Sure, just call me here, I work every night now." She began to walk to walk into the back. "Bye bye Kureno-kun."  
  
He sighed when the other clerk returnes with his groceries. he paid her and took the bags, walking out to meet Akito.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Perfect,' Akito thought to himself. He could easily have his revenge on all of them. He could erase Tohru's memory to upset Yuki, and since Kagura was already in a weakened state, he could make sure that she had another "accident", and now he knew for sure that he could even get Kureno if he wanted.  
  
And Haru. Poor, clueless Haru. He had no idea just how unstable he was. He didn't know that if his White half and Black half ever tried to tshe him over at the same time, it would most likely cause him to have a mental break down. And since these two girls had come into his life, that possibility had become greater than ever.  
  
'They'll all suffer like I suffer. I'll make sure of it. No matter what I have to do...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I don't think I've ever been so confused. First I see Haru, or what looked like Haru, kissing another girl. Then he almost kisses ME, claiming to have never kissed anyone before. And if Kai hadn't showed up...we would have...  
  
Mizu stopped writing, blushing deeply. She hugged her pillow tightly and grinned, like a little kid would. "He said that he liked me!" she squeaked, rolling from side to side across her bed. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply into her pillow.  
  
"Dear Diary, I dont think that I've ever been so confused..."  
  
Mizu's eyes shot open, "Usagi! Put that down!"  
  
The younger girl giggled as she continued to read. "....And if Kai handn't showed up we would have..." Usagi looked at Mizu, "Wouls have what? Made sweet sweet love like bunnies?!" She asked laughing.  
  
"Usagi! Shut up!" Mizu yelled, blushing deeply. She snatched the book from her sister and locked her out of the room. She then pouted and sat on her bed, beginning to wirte again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Isn't life screwed up? Damn right it is! What's Haru's deal?! He kisses me, then pretends like he dosen't know who I am, then acte like he knows me again. And now I fand out that he's related to Akito. I just don't know....  
  
Sin closed her diary and stuffed it in her dresser drawer.  
  
"Nee-chan!" Sin looked up, only to be tackeled as she sister ran in. "What's for dinner Sin-chan?!"  
  
"Sorry Rin-chan, we have to have ramen again," Sin sighed.  
  
"What?! Again?! Rin cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't get paid until tomorrow," Sin stated.  
  
"Me either. I only get paid on Fridays, like you." Rin sighed.  
  
"Tell you what, how about we go out to eat tomorrow?" Sin said with a smile.  
  
"OK! We'll go to some place nice!" Rin agreed.  
  
"Right! But we should really get to sleep. At least you anyway. I'm going to skip tomorrow and work," Sin said.  
  
"I want to too! I want to help out!" Rin whined.  
  
"Well talk about it in the morning. Good night."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day went by quickly. Haru sighed as he closed his locker then yawend.  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
He turned around as a girl walked up.  
  
"Can you do me a favor? These girls are in my class but they didn't show up today. Would you mind talkin their homework to them for me?" the girl asked.  
  
He looked at the address, seeing that it was on the way to the hospital, and since he was going to see Kagura, he agreed.  
  
"Thank you so much!"  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
Haru arrived at the appartment building where the address matched. He walked up to one of the doors, which number wa written on the paper, and knocked.  
  
"Coming!" a voice yelled. The door opened and Sin;s head popped out. "What?! You?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Haru blinked, "Uhm...someone asked to to being this homework here," he answered.  
  
"Oh...well...thank you," she said, taking it from him. "Uhm...you can come in if you want to.  
  
He nodded as he made his way into the small appartment. It was only one room.. There was a large bed against the farthest wall, a sofa, two dressers, a table with two cushons, and a small kitchen.   
  
She set the papers on the table and ploped onto the sofa. "I was on my way out, but I can wait. There's smoethng I want to talk to you about--" She was cut off as the phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hey sis! What? Alright, I guess I'll see you in the morning them. Well go out to breakfast instead. OK, Bye." she hung up the phone and looked back at Haru. "As I was saying, I wanted to ask you why sometimes you act like you know me, while other times you act like you don't."  
  
"I sort of think I know the problem," he sighed, "I think the person you know is my Black side."  
  
"Black side?" Sin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sort of like a split personality."  
  
"You have split personalities?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
She sighed, "Well I guess that explains a lot."  
  
He looked up at the clock, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I have to visit my cousin at the hospital before visiting hours are over."  
  
She nodded, "Alright, I guess I'll see you later then."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On his way to the Hospital, he was stopped by a voice.  
  
"Haru!"  
  
He turned around and was glomped by Mizu, "Hey! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I went to visit a friend, but she wasn't home," Mizu explained, "are you going to the hospital again?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied as he stopped infront of it. "I'll come by tomorrow though if you want?"  
  
"Of course! I mean...that's fine." she replied, blushing as well. She then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow!" she called as she waved and ran off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mizu sighed as she lay on her bed hours later. "It's been over two hours, she should be home by now!" Mizu picked up the phone and hit the re-dial button. The phone began to ring until--  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sin? It's about time you got home!"  
  
"Oh, Hey Mizu-chan!" Sin chirped.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come and sleep over?"  
  
"Sure! Rin-chan is sleeping over at a friends house, I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Hey! If you can, stop by your work and pick up a large tub of icecream!"  
  
"Sure thing! See you soon!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After stopping by her work, Sin began her walk over to Mizu's house, carrying her backpack and a huge box of icecream. She was stopped suddenly as a car pulled up and she was blinded by headlights. She dropped her belongings as she covered her eyes.  
  
After the lights dimmed, she pulled her hands away and her eyes widened as she was grabbed from behind. She struggled until she noticed the man in the passenger side of the car.  
  
"Akito?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sin: That's all for my chappy! Sorry it sucked, I've had a writer's block lately ^__^". I hope you enjoted it anyway. R+R! The weather's a little chilly here, so flames are welcome! 


	11. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Voilets are blue, We no own Fruba, so please no sue. Thank you ^.^"  
  
Thanks yet again to those who reviewed: kura52, hypersarcasticinternetaddict, Evil Chibi Kitten (tisk tisk Mizu-chan!), and Ryui and Gokuru-chan!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three's a Crowd  
  
by Mizu + Sin  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 11: Kidnapped*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Mizu sighed and looked up at the kitchen clock. "Why isn't she here yet?"  
  
"Hey, isn't Sin supposta come over?" Usagi asked as she took some sushi out of the freezer.  
  
Mizu nodded. She then got up and put on her shoes and a sweater. "I'm gunna go look for her. Turn the house alarm on once I'm gone."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Akito! What're you doing?!" Sin yelled as she struggled against Kureno.  
  
"Please stop struggling miss," Kureno pleaded, "It'll only make things worse."  
  
She glared at him but stopped, turning her attention to Akito and growling.  
  
Akito smiled as he answered her earlier question, "My dear, it's all part of my plan."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mizu walked quickly past a dark alley. "God, where is sh--" She stopped as she spotted Sin's backpack and box of icecream on the ground under a flickering street light. Mizu ran towards it and knelt in front of it. "Ohmigosh!"   
  
Her fear grew more as she jumped, hearing a noise behind her. "Who's the hell is there?!"  
  
"Woah! Down kitty!"  
  
"Haru?! What are you doing here?!" the girl asked while moving a piece of blue hair out of her face.  
  
He smiled while sweat dropping, "Well...I was headed home but ended up here. I have a bad sense of dirention."  
  
She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"But I can ask what you're doing here! It's past midnight!" he pointed out, "And you're in your PJs."  
  
"My friend was coming over but she never showed up. I came out to look for her and..."she gestured over the backpack, chocolate footprints, and the icecream that had melted and was now going down the drain pipes.  
  
Haru knelt next to Mizu and put his hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "Hey, we'll find her. What's her name?"  
  
"Sin."  
  
Haru's eyes widened. "Sin?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Awe, you don't remember a thing, do you miss Sin?" Akito asked as he sat on the bed the girl was sitting on. "But then again, that was the whole point of erasing your memory all those years ago." He added in a slithery smooth voice.  
  
"What are you talking about? Get away from me!" Sin replied in a daze. The had injected something into her arm earlier, which was now making her dizzy.  
  
"Akito, please leave," Another voice spoke.   
  
Akito glared at the man then grinned and leaned closer to Sin. "I'll be back soon."   
  
Sin backed away and closed her eyes tightly. She then opened them again after hearing the door open and close.  
  
A sigh escaped the other persons lips as he walked over to where the girl was.  
  
Sin tried to focus her blurred vision, and soon found herslef staring into a pair of jade colored eyes.  
  
"You should really lay down miss, You need to rest now." the person stated, helping her lay back.  
  
"W-who are you?" She asked weakly.  
  
"My name is Hatori, and I am truely sorry about this."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shigure smiled at Mii. She had fallen asleep while trying to get his manuscript yet again. Infact, she had sat at the end of his desk, watching him type and waiting until he finished. He moved a piece of her hair out of her face.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll give you your birthday cake later. I sure hope those guys got the right one."  
  
He contemplated if he should kiss her on the forehead or not. Then decided it would be better if he didn't. If Akito were to find out, even if it was just a little thing like that, he would surely erase her memory.  
  
Giving her one last glance, he returned to his typing.  
  
Mii cracked open her eyes and suppressed a sigh. She would do anything for Shigure. She even cut her hair because she overheard him saying one day that he liked girls with short hair. Yet he didn't seen to notice her.  
  
'Shigure...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haru, sliently as possible, opened the front door to Shigure's house. It was already 4 am and he and Mizu hadn't seen one single sign of Sin.  
  
In the end, the blue haired girl was almost in tears from worry and panic. Haru and to assure (and re-assure) her that Sin was going to be fine.  
  
He sighed as he took off his shoes. Kami! He was beyond tired. And all of this started over him trying to find his way home!  
  
//If anything happens to her, I'll kill someone!// Black Hari growled in the back of his head.  
  
"Shut up!" Haru ordered as he grabbed his head.  
  
//Go out and find her! Now!//  
  
"Let me sleep for at least an hour first. I'm going to met back up with Mizu in the morning," Haru argued.  
  
//Sleep?! While she's still out there?! Would you SLEEP if Mizu was out there?!//  
  
Haru's Black side tried to take him over, while his White side resisted. Unfortunately, the strain was to much for his body and he collapsed unconsious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sunlight rays fell through the drapes, making the occupant in the room open her eyes.  
  
Sin blinked then sat up and held her head. She felt as if she had just come off of the world's ultimate sugar high. She groaned.  
  
"I see the affects haven't worn off yet."  
  
She looked up, only to see a very handsome young doctor enter the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Sin asked groggily.  
  
"I told you last night. My name is Hatori," he stated while checking her pulse, then her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked as he began writing something on a notepad.  
  
Hatori sighed," I'm not a liberty to say," he answered.  
  
Sin looked at him confused. "What in the hell's going on here? Why....why did Akito kidnap me?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mizu: Everything I wrote is foreshadowing! Sin is going to go into more detail about what I foreshadowed! Well, please R+R! Flames are wlecome, we need them to keep the evil snowmen away. =^.^= 


	12. Forgotten Memories

Disclaimer: We don't own Fruits Basket or any of the bishis in it *pouts*  
  
Thanks again for reviewing!: Ami N Aya & Ryui and Gokuru-chan  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three's a Crowd  
  
by Mizu + Sin  
  
*~*~*~*~*Chapter 12: Forgotten Memories*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Common Mizu-chan! Hurry up! I want you to meet my new friend!"  
  
"Sin-chan! Wait up! I can't run as fast as you can!" The small child with blue hair tied up in pigtails sank to the ground, breathing heavily.   
  
"Don't worry Mizu-chan! I'll go find him and bring him here!" her friend said happily. "I know you'll like him! Haru-chan is really nice!"  
  
Mizu watched as her friend ran off. She began to draw in the dirt with a stick as the minutes passed by. After what seemed like forever, she decided to get up and go look for her friend. "Sin-chan?! Where are you?!"  
  
She walked through the small wooded area and stopped when she spotted her friend. But she wasn't alone, a small boy and an older teenager stood next to her.  
  
"Hatori please don't! She's my friend! Don't erase her memory!" the boy pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry Hatsuharu, but you know that I don't have a choice."  
  
"Haru-chan? What's going on?" the small girl asked as she cowered behind the boy. She accidently bumped against him, turning him into a small cow. "I'm sorry Haru-chan! I didn't mean to!"  
  
Mizu's eyes widened, 'He turned into a....cow?'  
  
"This is exacticaly why I have to erase her memories Hatsuharu, no one outside the family can know of the curse." the older of the boys stated. He walked over to the small girl and placed a hand over her eyes.   
  
"Hatori don't!!"  
  
Mizu stepped out from behind her hiding place, "Sin-chan!!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Mizu sat up in bed, breathing heavily as her body trembled and she broke into a clod sweat. "I....I remember that....Sin-chan...and...Haru...?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hatsuharu and regained conciousness, but Black Haru still continued to yell in the back of his mind. He clutched his head and gritted his teeth. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!!!!!!!!!"  
  
As soon as it had began, the pain subsided. Haru slumped against the wall, a strange look in his eyes. 'Why do I feel so strange....? I can't hear Black anymore...but I can still feel him....what's going on...? I'm....I'm really scared....Yuki....Mizu....Sin....someone....help me..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kyo dropped the plate of food that he was holding and stared at the nurse in shock. "What did you say..?" he asked in a panic.  
  
"Miss Kagura was picked up about an hour ago. Didn't you know about it Mr. Sohma?" the nurse replied.  
  
Before she completely finished the question, Kyo had turned and began to run down the stairs quickly. 'That bastard! He had better not harm one hair on her head!"  
  
"Kyo! Wait up!"  
  
Kyo looked back and saw Yuki running up to him. "Yuki! It's Kagura! She--"  
  
"I know! Miss Honda is missing as well!" Yuki replied.  
  
Kyo looked at him in shock. "What..?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mizu sighed as she looked around the woods that were all too familliar to her. 'I know that this is where it happened...my dream.....But.....I don't know exactically WHAT happened....'  
  
She continued her walk until she came to an exit. She saw a large gate that surrounded a large property...the Sohma property. She hoped that no one had seen her as she quickly, yet clumsily, made her way over the gate. She began to creep behind a large house and peered around the side when--  
  
"MIZU!"  
  
She let out a small squeak as she jumped. She slowley turned around and sighed in relief. "Momiji!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why did Akito kidnap me?! Tell me now!"  
  
The young doctor set the trey of food he was holding on the bedside table. "Why don't you try and eat something?" he said simply.  
  
"Not until you answer me!" Sin insisted.  
  
"I have to run an errand, I will be back shortly," Hatori informed, putting on his coat and walking out of the room.  
  
Sin snorted, "What an idiot. He should know that I'm just going to try and escape." She walked over to the door and tried to open it. "Locked from the outside...." She then walked over to the window and opened th drapes, only to be greeted with another problem. "Common! You've gotta be kidding me! Metal bars?"  
  
"It is impossible for you to escape Miss Sin, I think you have figured that out by now."  
  
A shiver ran up her spine as she turned around. "Akito."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mii and Mine sat infront of the TV watching a soapopera as the group of Sohmas conversed in the other room.  
  
  
  
"We already know, Hatori called us about half an hour ago," Shigure stated as he looked at Yuki and Kyo.  
  
"What in the hell could Akito be planning?" Yuki asked in anger.  
  
"I don't know, but you can bet I'm going to find out!" Kyo growled.  
  
"We're going as well," Ayame imformed.  
  
Shigure stepped into the room where Mii and Mine were sitting. "We have to run to the store, we'll be back soon," he said with a sweet smile, "You two just wait here for us." He locked the door from their side and looked at his cousins, "Just incase."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Momiji! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Momiji smiled up at Mizu. "I live here silly! I should ask what YOU'RE doing here?!"  
  
"Well...I'm looking for my friend...and it thought thst she might be here," Mizu replied.  
  
"Oh...Well then...I'll help you look!" Momoji offered.  
  
"Thanks!" Mizu breathed.  
  
"No problem!" the boy replied as he led the girl towards the main house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Akito," Sin growled.  
  
"Miss Sin, you seem unhappy to see me," tha man replied, taking a step closer.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?!" Sin demanded.  
  
Akito chuckled, "You really don't remember a thing, do you?" he asked, "You don't remember playing here as a child, or meeting Hatsuharu?" He walked cloder to her.  
  
"What are you talking about?! Get away from me!" She yelled as she backed against the wall.  
  
"Common Miss Sin, just try and remember." he said grinning evily.  
  
"I said stay away!" She picked up the glass of orange juice that was sitting on her food trey and splashed it in Akito's face.  
  
He yelled as it stung his eyes. "Stupid bitch! I was going to spare you, but I'm going to make you pay even worse now!"  
  
Sin looked around for a way to escape when something, or rather someone, caught her attention in the window.   
  
"Mizu?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sin: Well, that's it for my chappy, thank you Mizu-chan for helping out with it! ^__^" Please review! Flames are welcome since I'm really cold at the moment ^^" R+R! 


	13. They Never Came Home

Disclaimer: We don't own Fruits Basket, just this ficcie. Got a problem with that?  
  
Thank you for reviewing!: kura52, machoupitchounette, MortalSora, Tsuyoku, and Ryui and Gokuru-chan  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three's a Crowd  
  
by Mizu + Sin  
  
*~*~*~*~* Chapter 13: They Never Came Home *~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sinny!" Mizu chirped with a goofy smile as she waved like an idiot through the window.  
  
'Baka,' Sin thought as she sweat dropped. She noticed Mizu duck into the bushes and blinked, then turned back, remembering Akito. He was rubbing his eyes trying to get the juice out of them.  
  
"Stupid girl! How dare you!" He yelled. He raised his hand to hit her, but it was caught from someone from behind. "Who's there?!" he demanded.  
  
"It's me Akito," Hatori replied as he loosened his grip on Akito's wrist. "Common, lets go get you a towel." Hatori led Akito out of the room.  
  
Sin shivered as he glared at her before leaving. She sighed in relief when he was gone then looked back out the window. 'Where did Mizu go?' She noticed a man walking up the front path, two girls at his sides. She noticed one of them as Tohru Honda, but she didn't know the other girl, who was sitting in a wheelchair. As soon as they passed, Mizu popped back up, scaring Sin half to death.  
  
"Dont worry Sin-chan! I'll get you out!" Mizu yelled, though she didn't know that it was sound proof glass. The blur haired girl then fell into the bushes again, then reappeared running across the lawn.  
  
Sin watched her leave. "Where in the hell is she going?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tohru sighed as Kureno led her and Kagura towards a building that was distant from the others. She knew that he was only doing what he was ordered to do, it wasn't his fault that Akito was so derranged.  
  
"You'll both be sharing a room with another girl," he explained to them.  
  
They nodded in reply. At least they weren't going to be alone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The door to sin's room opened and a young blonde haired boy walked in, his brown eyes looking at her dully and sadly. "Please follow me, you're being transfered to another room."  
  
Sin sighed upon seeing him, glad that it wasnt Akito again. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, but nodded.  
  
"And please don't try escaping...Akito will just get more angry..." he stated.  
  
"What's your name?" Sin asked him.  
  
"Hiro," he answered while taking her by the elbow and leading her down a dimlighted hallway.  
  
"Why are you doing this Hiro?" she asked.  
  
The boy stopped, his eyes covered by his bangs. "Because....if I dont, then he'll hurt Kisa again....and it'll be all my fault...again...," he looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "So please...just follow me."  
  
She looked at him sadly and nodded as they resumed their walk down the hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tohru made sure that Kaugra was comfortable in bed before sitting at the table under the window. The door opened and another girl popped in, falling to the ground.  
  
Tohru got up and ran over to help her, "Are you alright?" she asked in a concerned tone.  
  
Kagura sat up and looked at the other girl.  
  
"Owie...yeah, I'm fine," she opened her ruby eyes and smiled.  
  
The new room was pretty...well....roomy. Big and spacious. There were three bunk beds on the right wall and an extra bed at the left, a table under the window with four cushions, a walk-in closet and a bathroom.  
  
"I remember you, you're the girl who works at Dairy Queen right?" Tohru said, looking at the girl. "What's your name again?"  
  
"Sin. You're Tohru Honda right?"  
  
Tohru nodded.  
  
"Who's she?" Sin asked, looking at Kagura.  
  
"Oh! That's Kagura!" Tohru answered.  
  
Sin nodded, "Sooooo....you guys know what were doing here?"  
  
Both of the other girls looked down at the ground with sad expressions.  
  
Sin smiled, 'Bingo! Finally some answers!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shigure sighed as he, Ayame, Kyo, Yuki, and Haru walked towards the main house.  
  
"What is it 'Gure?" the snake of the zodiac asked, noticing the look on his cousin's face.  
  
'I'm just worried about Mii and Mine. If anything happens to Mii well.......I still haven't given her her birthday cake yet," he replied.  
  
Ayame nodded, "I understand, if something happend to Mine....were would I get another assistent?" Ayame agreed.  
  
The younger Shomas looked at their cousins worridly. For as much as Shigure and Ayame talked, both of them were madly in love. Actually, all of them were. Upon reaching the main house, they were greeted by Momiji and Ritsu at the entrance.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Yuki asked.  
  
"They live here idiot," Kyo mumbled.  
  
Yuki ignored the cat and looked at his two cousins, who had exchanged worried glanceds.  
  
"Well....you see.....uhmm...." Ritsu began.  
  
"We're looking for Mizu. She snuck into the grounds looking for her friend. I was trying to help and kind of lost her in the process," Momiji explained.  
  
"What about you Ritsu?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Well, I offered to help him...that is OK right? If not then I'm truely sorry!" Ritsu shreiked.  
  
"It's Ok Ritsu! Dont be sorry!" Haru interjected before his cousin went on ranting apologies.  
  
Ritsu nodded.  
  
Haru closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
//What are you gunna go now?// Black Haru snorted.  
  
\\I dunno, look for Mizu I guess.\\  
  
//Why Mizu first?//  
  
\\*Sigh* Mizu's loose and probably lost. Sin is most likely in a room somewhere.\\  
  
//And who do you suppose could be with her hmm? Akito that's who!//  
  
\\Either one of them could be with Akito...\\  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going to go look around for Mizu, wy dont you all try to get into the house?" Haru suggested.  
  
"I'll help you look Haru!" Momiji offerd, chasing after his cousin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So basically, Akito kidnapped us to get back at Yuki and the others?" Sin asked confused.  
  
Kagura nodded. "Yah, he had a sick reputation for always going after women."  
  
"So then if he was married he'd be a wife-beater?" Sin asked.  
  
Kagura nodded.  
  
Sin shrugged, "Well i really don't see the point in me being here. The only thing I know about Haru is that he has a split personality."  
  
The other two girls gasped, "That means you don't know about the curse?!"  
  
Sin blinked, "Curse?"  
  
Before she could be answered, the door opened and Mizu was pushed in.  
  
"You could al least be a little more gemtle you jerks!"  
  
"Mizu?!" Sin exclaimed while glomping the girl.  
  
She frowned at Sin, "The damn bastards caught me Sin!" she told the girl angrily.  
  
"Well, at least you tried," Sin reassured.  
  
"Yes, you did," Tohru spoke up.  
  
The blue haired girl's eyes filled with tears as she put her head on Sin's shoulder. "I'm a failure. Now Akito's gunna do something terrible to us."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Usagi ran down the stairs quickly, turned off the house alarm, and opened the door to see Rin standing there.  
  
"Usa-chan! Is my sis here?"she asked worridly.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened," No. My sister went out looking for her last night, but she didn't come back so I thought they ended up staying at your house.  
  
Both girls looked at eachother in silence, realization setting in. Their older sisters were gone and who knew what had happened to them. Fear creeped into their hearts. What were they going to do?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mizu: That's it for this chappy! Sorry if it didn't come out that great ^___^"  
  
Sin: Don't be silly Mizu-chan! It turned out wonderfully!  
  
Mizu: *sniff* Really?  
  
Sin: *nods* OK, now it's time for our fans to get involved!  
  
Mizu: *blinks* Fans? But I'm not cold o__o"  
  
Sin: Not those kinds of fans! I'm talking about the peoples who read our ficcie! We've decided to hold a little pole for this fic.   
  
Mizu: Why do we need a pole? Are we doing that sport where you use a pole to jump over a bar?  
  
Sin: It's not that type of pole! OK everyone! Now this is the part where you get involved! The pole is: Who Do You Want Haru To End Up With: Sin or Mizu?  
  
Mizu: But we already know that Sin-chan! We do already have this whole fic written in our notebook! Remember he ends up with--  
  
Sin: Mizu! SHHH! But yah, please tell us who you think he should be with in your reviews!   
  
Mizu: Yah, what she said....I guess o.o"  
  
Sin: Mizu-chan look! A cookie!  
  
Mizu: Wai! Where?! *runs off*  
  
Sin: *waves* till next time! And don't forget to R+R! Flames are still welcome, but not preferred. 


	14. Mizu to the Rescue?

Disclaimer: We no own, We no own, Oh what a bitch, We no own  
  
Thanks again for reviewing!: Kura52, Darkfusion, kireina, MortalSora, and AmiNAya  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three's a Crowd  
  
by Mizu + Sin  
  
*~*~*~*~*Chapter 14: Mizu to the Rescue?*~*~*~*~*  
  
The four young girls sat in silence, listening to Mizu's sobs until Sin decided to speak up. "Say, Mizu-chan? Exactically how did you get caught?"  
  
Mizu blinked as she stopped crying. "Well...you see it was like this..." Mizu began as everything went into flashy past mode.  
  
*~*Flashie past mode*~*  
  
"Unhand my friends you evil villains! I am Water Babe! A super hero of love and justice!"  
  
*~*Flashie past mode interrupted*~*  
  
"Baka!" Sin yelled as she smacked Mizu on the back of the head, bringing her back to reality. "Stop ripping off Sailor Moon and tell us what really happened!"  
  
Mizu sniffled, "Fine...and it was Pretty Sammy," she said with a pout. She then laughed nervously as Sin glared. "OK, OK! I'll tell you what really happened!" Mizu complied. "I had jumped the gate in front. I met up with Momiji but got separated a little while after..."  
  
**Mizu's Tale**  
  
"Do do, do do, do do do do do do do do do do....dum dum dum dum!' Mizu crept along while humming her own theme music. She heard a noise and ducked behind a near-by shed where had sat down and covered her eyes.  
  
Footsteps approached and stopped in front of her. "What are you doing here?" a cold voice asked.  
  
"No way! I was covering my eyes! How did you see me?!!"  
  
**End of Mizu's Tale**  
  
"...and now here I am," Mizu finished.  
  
Every girl in the room sweat dropped.  
  
"You hummed your own theme music?!!!!" Sin yelled.  
  
"But...but...," Mizu sniffled.  
  
Kagura sighed. "Anyways, we should try and think of a way to escape."  
  
"That would make Akito even more angry!" Tohru replied.  
  
"But we can't just sit here and wait for something to happen to us!" Kagura yelled. She looked around the room and noticed a small window about the door. "Bingo!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Akito cursed under his breath as he wiped his juice drenched face off with a towel. "Damn that girl," he growled. "I'll be rid of her soon enough.   
  
He sighed as he pulled his face from the towel. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the small group of Sohma men talking outside. He grinned looking out at them from his window.  
  
"So they actually came," he mused. He then frowned noticing the absence of one. "Where could that damn cow be?"  
  
"Closer than you think Akito."  
  
Akito turned around quickly, only to see Hatsuharu standing in the door way.. He was surprised for a moment, then grinned the evil grin we all know too well. "How nice to see you again Hatsuharu."  
  
Haru glared. "Where are they? I swear if you did anything to them--"  
  
"Please don't worry," Akito cut in, "All of them are fine...for now. Miss Mizu's pride is the only thing of hers wounded right now. But when we were bringing Miss Sin, she wouldn't cooperate, so we were forced to inject her with a small dose of anestechic. I'm quite sure the effects have worn off by now though."  
  
"What about Tohru and Kagura?" Haru growled.  
  
"They buth just arrived a short time ago. They're both fine," Akito answered. He then snickered. "I tell you what Hatsuharu. I'll let you pick one of them, your choice, and I'll let her go. Perfectly fine with all of her memories intact."  
  
"One? What are you---wait. You're going to do something to their memories?!" Haru exclaimed.  
  
"Time is running out Hatsuharu," Akito teased, his grin showing more now than ever. "So...which one will it be?"  
  
Haru growled and looked down. "The one I want is...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Finally! These things may look lite, but they weigh a ton!"  
  
Mizu, Sin, and Tohru had pushed one of the bunkbeds up to the door, so that they could reach the small window above it.  
  
"Alright Mizu, get climbing," Sin ordered.  
  
"What?! What me?!" Mizu protested.  
  
"Because you're the smallest," Sin pointed out.  
  
"Are you calling me flat chested?!" Mizu screached.  
  
Sin blinked. "No...but now that you mention it..."  
  
"No fair! Mine are bigger than Tohru's!!" Mizu yelled.  
  
Tohru went pale and sweat dropped.  
  
Sin took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "I didn't mean that you have a small chest Mizu, I was just saying that you're thin and could probably fit through the easiest."  
  
"You think I'm skinny?" Mizu asked.  
  
"Of course I do! I would Kill to look like you," Sin said happily.  
  
"Alright then! I'll do it!" Mizu exclaimed, striking a Sailor V pose. She then climed up the small ladder to the top bunk. "Hey guys! There's metal bars on the other side of the glass!"  
  
"Great! What are we going to do now?!" Kagura growled.  
  
Just then the girls heard music playing.  
  
"Is that the theme song to Kingdom Hearts?" Sin asked.  
  
"Oh! That's my cell phone!" Mizu stated, pulling the small phone out of her pocket. "Hello? Oh hi Usagi! What? No we're Ok. We're just being held captive at the Sohma's house. Huh? OK. See you then! Bye bye!" Mizu then hung up the phone. "It was Usagi. She was just wondering if we were alright."  
  
"You've had that this whole time?!!!" Sin growled.  
  
"Uhm....oops?"  
  
Sin grabbed the phone and dialed a number then sweat dropped. "The battery just died..."  
  
Tohru sighed. "What terrible luck."  
  
They moved the bed back against the wall then sat down and began to think again.  
  
Just then, the door unlocked and opened quickly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shigure walked back up the main path to his house. He had hid a spare key to Akito's house under his futon. It was the only way for him and the others to get into the house without having to break in.  
  
Upon approaching his home, he noticed that the door had been torn up, (Not by Yuki or Kyo for once). He ran into the house and saw that the rooms had been completely torn apart, and a few spots of blood decorated the floor.  
  
"Mii?!! Mine?!!"  
  
Shugure went into panic as he searched the entire house for the women. Fear filled his entire body when he couldn't find them anywhere. He picked up the phone and dialed Ayame's cell number.  
  
"Aya! They're gone! He took them!" They're gone!...." he sank to the floor, small sobs escaping from his lips, "They're gone..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The four young girls looked up as three more girls were shoved into the room.  
  
Tohru quickly got up and ran over to them. "Mii-san! Mine-san!....Uo-chan?!"  
  
Another older girl stepped in, glaring at all of the others.  
  
Kagura's eyes narrowed. "Rin...."  
  
Sin perked up. "What?" she looked at the girl and sighed. "Oh...your not my sister."  
  
The horse of the zodiac turned to leave but looked back for a moment. "The one with the glasses got hurt. You might want to bandage the wound." She then left, locking the door behind her.  
  
"Tohru-kun, what's going on?" Uo asked as she sat up.  
  
"Yes. Please explain what is going on," Mine repeated, holding onto her injured arm.  
  
Mizu looked out the window and sighed. "It has to do with the curse dosen't it...?" She asked sadly. "So this is what he meant....it could cost me everything..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shigure panted heavily the entire way back to the main house. After grabbing the key, he had ran the entire way back.  
  
The others were waiting at the side entrance.  
  
He held up the key with a happy grin and unlocked the door. Then they all entered the house.  
  
"We had better keep quiet. We don't want Akito to know that we're here," Yuki stated.  
  
"No shit you damn rat!" Kyo whispered loudly.  
  
"Kyo? Kyo?! Is that you?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagura knew that voice. She could spot Kyo's voice even if he was standing in a crowd of a hundred people.  
  
"Kyo?!" She yelled through the door.  
  
"Is that...? Kagura?" Kyo asked, sliding a door open. "Kagura!" Kyo ran over to the bed she was sitting on and hugged her.  
  
"Miss Honda!"  
  
Tohru looked up and her eyes widened, "Yuki-kun!"  
  
"Mii-chan!"  
  
"Shigure!"  
  
"Mine-chan!"  
  
"Ayame-san!"  
  
"Mizu-chan!"  
  
"Momiji-kun!"  
  
Ritsu was the last to walk into the room....and he accidentily closed the door behind him.  
  
Everyone's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I'm suck a failure! I can't do anything right! I don't deserve to live!" Ritsu shrieked.  
  
"For the love of God shut up!" Kyo yelled.  
  
"Shit...this sure is one hell of a pinch we're in...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haru glared at Akito, still in thought. "The one I choose is--"  
  
He was cut off as he was grabbed from behind by Kureno.  
  
"Let me go you son of a--"  
  
"Why don't we go see our loving family," Akito suggested. "From the way things sound, they seem to be having quite the little party."  
  
The three men walked down the hall, slowly at Akito's pace. Akito then opened the door and they stepped into the room.  
  
Mizu looked up from hugging Momiji. "Haru!"  
  
Everyone went quiet as all eyes went to Akito. Haru looked away as Kureno kept a tight hold of him.  
  
"Kureno-kun...?"  
  
Kureno's eyes widened at the voice, and he looked up to see Uo stepping out of the bathroom. "Arisa?!"  
  
Akito smirked. "My, my, my, what a happy little reunion we have here.  
  
This remark only earned his glares and cold stares from the occupants in the room.  
  
"Oh my, why are you all getting mat at me for? The people you should be mad at, the very people responsible for this curse, is them," Akito said while pointing at Mizu and Sin.  
  
Their eyes widened.   
  
"What?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sin: Dum Dum Dum! Oh dear, I seem to have left you off at another cliff hanger. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *coughs* Anywayz, please R+R! Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, promise to get the next one up sooner!   
  
Mizu: It's my turn next! Please look forward to my chappy!  
  
Sin: See you all next time! *waves*  
  
Mizu: Sin-chan! How can they see us if they're reading? There's no pictures o__o"  
  
Sin: *sighs* Baka. 


	15. It's all their faults

THANX TO  
  
undying-melodies  
  
MortalSora  
  
DarkFusion  
  
kura52  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Title: Three's a Crowd  
  
Genre: Romance/ Drama/ Humor  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: We NO OWN!  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Chapter 15: It's all their fault  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
"What the hell are ya talkin' 'bout?" Mizu demanded.  
  
Akito grinned wolfishly at them. Then looked around and frowned, "there are two of you missing."  
  
He then shrugged, "oh well, I'm sure that they'll be able to hear this."  
  
"Just get on with what you were saying damnit." Kyo growled.  
  
Akito just smirked, "but first, I think the rest of you should know about the curse."  
  
He grabbed the nearest woman (Sin) and threw her into Haru.  
  
POOF  
  
The cow blinked.  
  
"Ohmigod." Sin the passed out from shock.  
  
Mizu gave Haru a hug, "I'm sure she's just surprised, Haru." She assured him.  
  
The cow sighed.  
  
Mii looked over at Shigure, "You too?"  
  
The writer nodded.  
  
Mii gave him a sweet smile, "so that's why your manuscripts were always so late."  
  
Shigure nodded again.  
  
Mii then gave him an evil glare and flames erupted behind her, "that's NO excuse!"  
  
Mine looked over at Ayame.  
  
Uo looked at Kureno.  
  
Both men looked away.  
  
Akito laughed bitterly, "our family curse, getting turned into the member of the Chinese zodiac, including the cat."  
  
Mizu let go of Haru.  
  
POOF  
  
Sin woke up just in time to see a very naked Haru.... And passed out again.  
  
The blue haired girl clenched her hands into fists; Haru then grabbed her from behind. He held her hands behind her back.  
  
"It's not worth hitting him." Haru breathed into her ear.  
  
Mizu blushed, "um... Haru? What am I touching?" she asked nervously.  
  
Haru blinked, "um...oops."  
  
The girls amber eyes widened.  
  
He then smiled, "just kidding."  
  
"Haru, behave yourself." Ayame told his cousin.  
  
The cow raised an eyebrow, "this is coming from you?"  
  
Hatori sighed, "put some clothes Haru, there are women about."  
  
Akito watched them all, he coughed. Everyone immediately paid attention.  
  
"I supposed I should tell you why we're cursed." He opened the closet, "you two may want to come out and hear this."  
  
Hiro and Kisa walk out of their hiding place.  
  
"As I said before. Its those two girls fault." Akito continued from where he left off from before.  
  
"How?" Yuki asked.  
  
"And what does that have to do with the women? Shigure demanded.  
  
"Love's always been a problem in our family, hasn't it Hatori?"  
  
The dragon glared.  
  
"Love is what got us cursed. Because of them." He pointed to the unconscious Sin and the fully alert Mizu.  
  
You see, our ancestors were fools. The twelfth head of the household ruined us all by falling in love. It happened in the year 1865 AD. Our ancestor, Aku, fell in love with-" he pointed to Mizu, "Umi and," he pointed at Sin, "Hino. A pair of gypsies."  
  
The group remained silent as Akito told the story, "He just thought it was innocent. In love with one in lust with the other."  
  
Akito paused to take a breath, and then continued, "Aku was only nineteen and already was in an arranged engagement with another woman. However that didn't stop him. He "courted" both women as well. Until the unthinkable happened— he got caught.  
  
"Needless to say, the gypsies found out. Unfortunately for him though, the two knew each other. They were not happy once they found out what he had done... they were extremely angry. So they placed a curse on him. One based on off of the story of the Chinese zodiac.  
  
"They also made it so that the head of the household would live only until the age of twenty-one. After their twenty-first birthday, they are to die.  
  
"Aku was the first and only head of the household to be a member of the zodiac... a cow..." Akito looked over at Haru.  
  
Haru glared at Akito.  
  
"So you see Hatsuharu, it's dangerous to be around those two. That's the reason why I had to get their memories erased the first time. It was for the good of the family. Because it's all their fault."  
  
"So you're blaming them for something that their ancestors did hundreds of years ago? How is it their fault here? That's a stupid ass reason to get us all here in this room, to tell us a stupid fairy tale that doesn't involve us!" Uo said angrily.  
  
"She's right!" Mine agreed.  
  
"You say that they "placed" this curse on him. Well, can't it be removed then?" Mii asked.  
  
"Can it?" Shigure suddenly asked, "Can it Akito?"  
  
Akito was silent. Putting the zodiac members and cat in suspense.  
  
"Yes," he finally answered, "the way the curse can be lifted is—"  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Mizu: And that's it for my chapter! Sorry that it took us SOOOOOOO long to update, both Sin and I have been super busy! But now I have time to type up our ficcies ==. And I'm sorry that my chappy is so BAD and short. Really, I'm sorry. (Jeez, I'm starting to sound like Ritsu ) Sigh Sin's chapter will be MUCH better, I promise. Anyhoo. RR please. Questions, Comments, and even Flames are welcome. 


	16. A happy ending?

THANX TO  
  
DarkFusion  
  
-------------------------------------- ----  
  
Title: Three's a Crowd  
  
Genre: Romance/ Drama/ Humor  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: We NO OWN!  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Chapter 16: A Happy Ending?  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
"The way that the curse can be lifted is... that the head of the family has to ask for complete forgiveness in atonement for the sins that they have committed."  
  
The occupants of the room went silent. The Yuki spoke up, "so what you mean is... that we have to forgive you... for all of the shit that you've done to us?"  
  
Akito nodded, "But we all know that that probably is never going to happen."  
  
"Damn right it isn't!" Kyo yelled, "You've done so much shit to us over the years, we've lost count of how much you've hurt us!"  
  
Akito smirked, "you're still mad at me, even though I explained to you that all of this is those two girls faults?"  
  
"You have no right to blame all of this on us!" Mizu yelled, "its you stupid ancestors' fault if you ask me!"  
  
"Stop yelling! My head is killing me!"  
  
Everyone watched as Sin sat up.  
  
"Finally awake?" Haru asked.  
  
"I've been awake, ever since he started explaining this whole "curse" thingy," Sin stated, "my head just still feels like shit from whatever they shot into my arm yesterday. Just how much of that stuff did you inject anyways?"  
  
Akito turned around, "I have nothing more to say. Hatori, erase their memories."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened.  
  
"I don't have much longer to live, so maybe if your memories are erased... you'll have a better chance of convincing the next head to atone." Akito then left the room.  
  
"Did he... actually think of our benefits before his?" Yuki questioned.  
  
Torhu got up and ran after Akito.  
  
"Torhu! Wait!"  
  
----  
  
"Akito-san! Akito-san! Wait!" Torhu called as she ran behind him.  
  
He disappeared into a room. She stood in front of it for a minute before going in. the others arrived shortly after, but none entered the room behind her.  
  
Yuki froze in terror, "this room... it had to be this room..."  
  
"Yuki..." Haru looked at his frightened cousin.  
  
"Come on! We have to go in after Torhu!" Mizu said, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"That's right! What is everyone waiting for?" Sin yelled.  
  
The Sohma's just kept standing in front of the room, silent.  
  
----  
  
"Akito-san, why did you walk away?" Torhu asked, feeling her way through the darkness of the room.  
  
"There was no point of me staying. I know that the curse will never be broken a long as I am head of the family." Came a voice from somewhere in the room.  
  
"But Akito-san, there's still a chance! You have to try, while your still here! You're still here Akito-san! You're still—"  
  
"Alive?!" He yelled, cutting her off.  
  
"I already know what you're going to say! You already gave me this whole damn speech!"  
  
Torhu flinched at the sound of his voice, "but... Akito-san..."  
  
"Just SHUT UP! The curse will never be broken as long as I'm here! I don't blame them all for hating me," Akito trailed off, "I can't help the way I am... it's the way I was brought up."  
  
"That's bull shit Akito, and you know it!"  
  
The lights flickered on. Torhu looked behind her to see Yuki walk in, "Yuki-kun..."  
  
"You say it was the way you were brought up, but you know that's a lie. You were jealous of us weren't you? You were jealous of us because you know that we could live our lives freely, despite the curse. You knew that you could never live your life!" Yuki yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP! You have no idea what it's like to be told from the day you were born that you're going to die!" Akito retorted.  
  
"Just because you're going to die doesn't mean that you have the right to make our lives a living hell! Didn't you ever think, just once, that if you treated us differently, that you wouldn't have to ask for our forgiveness? And the curse could already have been broken?" Yuki continued to shout, "but if it will help break the curse, then fine, I forgive you Akito! I forgive you for bringing me almost every day into this room and beating me. I forgive you for erasing the memories of all of my childhood friends, I forgive you for being a complete ass all these years and making me suffer because you were unhappy!"  
  
Akito glared down at the ground silently.  
  
"Yuki..." Torhu looked at him sadly.  
  
"How can I forgive you Akito? How?"  
  
----  
  
"What's going on in there?" Kagura wondered, she leaned on Kyo for support.  
  
"I don't know, but you can bet your ass I'm going to find out," Kyo growled.  
  
He went over to Shigure and gave Kagura to him. He then made his way into the room.  
  
"Why would she want to bet her ass?" Mizu asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it Mizu," Haru answered as everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"We shouldn't just stand here! We should go too!" Sin protested.  
  
"She's right! We can't just let Kyo go alone." Kagura agreed.  
  
Slowly but surely, the group went into the room.  
  
----  
  
Kyo glared at Akito, "so, I'm supposed to forgive you ne? Even though you called me a monster? Left me out of every family tradition? I'm supposed to forgive you for making me miserable my whole life?"  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Kyo's right!" Kagura protested as she limped her way to stand next to him, "I remember how awfully you treated him. When I was little, he was the only person who cared about me. I hated myself, everything about myself, because you made me that way. That's how you are; you only see the bad qualities in people! Have you even tried to see the good ones?!"  
  
"Please... I ..."  
  
Hatori interrupted, "You took her away from me. You took away the only woman who had ever loved me. And I know that I will never be with her again. You've also given me the burden of having to erase innocent peoples' memories. And my eye—... Yet I still listened to you. I don't know who is the bigger fool."  
  
"Hatori...I..."  
  
"I'm probably the biggest fool here, "Kureno stated, "I always listed to you, not because I wanted to, but because I had to. But no more. Never again."  
  
"Kureno..."  
  
"They're right." Momiji interjected.  
  
"I know they are...but..."  
  
"They're right." Momiji repeated.  
  
"Please... just leave me be."  
  
"Akito-san, you're still alive!"  
  
"Honda?"  
  
"You have to try and get them to forgive you. Then you won't die! You're alive! There's still time!" Torhu exclaimed.  
  
"Exactly!" Mizu chirped in, "There's always hope, as long as you have the will to live, you still have a chance!"  
  
"A will to live?! What's the point if I'm just going to die anyway?!"  
  
He was silenced as Sin slapped him across the face.  
  
"Stop feeling sorry for yourself! It hasn't gotten you anywhere! Just be a man and ask for forgiveness! Not for their sake, for yours!"  
  
"For my sake? Ask forgiveness...for my sake?"  
  
"YES!" the three girls shouted in unison.  
  
"You still have a chance to live out your life fully." Mii told him, joining the conversation.  
  
"And you still have the chance to enjoy it!" Mine agreed.  
  
"You're right... all of this time...I was just taking out my anger and sorrow on them... all of you...I'm so sorry. You don't have to forgive me. I don't expect any of you to, but please...for my sake...for all of your sakes...forgive me."  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Sin: Dum Dum Dum! Just Kidding! XD  
  
Mizu: you're putting me in suspense here!  
  
Sin: sorry . Just continue reading please.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
"Will all of you? Forgive me?" he pleaded.  
  
"I forgive you Akito."  
  
Everyone looked at Yuki in shock.  
  
"I will forgive you, but not for your sake," he looked at Torhu, "but for mine."  
  
"I... I will too." Hiro spoke up, "even though you hurt Kisa."  
  
Kisa took Hiro's hand and smiled sweetly, "Me too."  
  
"S-same here" Ritsu stuttered.  
  
"Well, if Yuki forgives him, I do as well." Ayame stated.  
  
Akito looked at them, a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"I guess I forgive you..."  
  
"Me too! Me too!"  
  
"Same here."  
  
"... Oh fine! Jeez, I do too!"  
  
"If Kyo does, then I do too."  
  
"I forgive you Akito."  
  
"I guess I do too."  
  
"I also forgive you, Akito."  
  
The group turned and saw Rin (Sohma) standing at the doorway of the room.  
  
"Why...? How could you? I've done such terrible things to you all!" Akito shouted slightly.  
  
"Because... where true happiness is at stake...anything can be forgiven." Torhu stated.  
  
----  
  
"FINALLY! It's about time we got here!" Rin exclaimed.  
  
"Kai drives so freakin' SLOW! Like an old lady with no legs! Like a blind guy in the dark! Like—"Usagi teased. {1}  
  
"Will you SHUT UP Usagi! You guys owe me gas money!" Kai growled.  
  
"Their electric signals are defiantly near by." Hana stated.  
  
Yes, that's right, the rescue wagon had arrived. The quiet Hana, a pissed off Kai, and Rin and Usagi, who were dressed in army outfits and carrying enough guns to supply an army to boot.  
  
"you two are crazy." Kai sighed.  
  
"we have to help our sissy's!" Rin yelled.  
  
"That's right!' Usagi agreed.  
  
They ran up to the main estate, only to be greeted be the group of Sohmas and—  
  
"Mizu!" Usagi exclaimed, running up and hugging her.  
  
"hey! Where's my sis?" Rin asked.  
  
----  
  
"Are you still sitting there feeling sorry for yourself?"  
  
Akito didn't look up, "you're still here? I thought you'd be celebrating with the others."  
  
"You should be too! Now you get to live a full life!" Sin shouted.  
  
"What's the point? My whole family hates me." He replied.  
  
"God damnit, will you listen to yourself?! First you're afraid that you were going to die; now you're upset that you're going to live! Just get the hell up, go see your family, and show them that you're sorry!" Sin yelled. She then held her hand out to him, "don't make me drag you out there."  
  
Akito blinked, then smiled an actual true smile and chuckled, "you're an interesting person, you know that?"  
  
He reached up, and took her hand.  
  
----  
  
"Sissy!" Rin glomped Sin as she walked out of the main house.  
  
"Rinnikinz?! How did you get here?!" Sin asked shockingly.  
  
"Kai-San drove us!" Rin squeaked. She let go of Sin and bumped into someone, "Oh! Gomen na...sai..."  
  
"No, it's my fault." Hatori replied. He looked down at Rin and blushed lightly.  
  
Rin's eyes had turned into hearts as soon as she had seen him. "Wow."   
  
"Momiji!" Usagi called out while running up to him, leaving her sisters side.  
  
"Hey Usagi!"  
  
"Guess what? I beat the final level in the game!"  
  
"WHAT?! I wanna see!" Momiji pleaded.  
  
"Yeah! Let's go!" she ran down to the car, "hurry up Kai!"  
  
"Shut up already!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Come on! Let's go out and celebrate!" Kagura shouted.  
  
"YAH! PARTY!" Uo shouted.  
  
"Crap! There she goes again!" Kyo groaned.  
  
Yuki and Torhu, who had been holding each other, looked at the others, "Yeah, lets go!"  
  
Everyone started walking out to the estate. Akito shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Come on! You're going too!" Sin ordered, dragging him along.  
  
"Do you think they have karaoke bars opened this early?"  
  
"Aren't we a bit under age?"  
  
"Nonsense! MWHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"He's scaring me Hiro."  
  
"Maybe if we ignore him, he'll go away."  
  
Mizu began to follow the group, but stopped once she noticed a certain person was missing. "Haru?"  
  
----  
  
Haru looked up at the main house. The curse was gone, and along with it, Black Haru had left as well.  
  
Haru sighed, 'I wonder if all of this was worth it...' he thought.  
  
"Haru?" he turned around to see Mizu.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" She held her hand out and smiled happily. He took her hand, and together they made their way to join the others.  
  
He smiled, 'yes, it was worth it.'  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
{1} No offense to anyone who may find these comments offensive.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Sin: Sniff I love happy endings.  
  
Mizu: HEY! WAIT! That's not the end!  
  
Sin: that's right, it's not. We're still not finished yet.  
  
Mizu: Nope.  
  
Sin: the epilogue is coming soon! So please stay with us, what's gonna happen to the group? Are their lives going to stay perfect, or is it too good to be true?  
  
RR please. 


	17. One Year Later

Title: Three's a Crowd  
  
Genre: Romance/ Drama/ Humor  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: We NO OWN!  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Epilogue: 1 year later Akito's 21st birthday party  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Shigure's house was too crowded for him.  
  
People were everywhere! Or so it seemed.  
  
"Shigure-kun! I LOVE your newest book, 'Three's A Crowd'!" Mizu chirped to the writer and ex-teacher.  
  
He put his hand to his heart, "Oh Mizu-chan! You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that you like it so much!" Shigure gushed.  
  
A very pregnant Mii came up from behind and lightly smacked Shigure on the back of his head.  
  
"Mii-chan! That's no way to treat you husband!" Shigure pouted.  
  
"Well somebody has to make sure your head doesn't get too big." Mii stated, then handed both him and Mizu a slice of birthday cake. She smiled sweetly before she waddled off to help Torhu serve more cake.  
  
Shigure frowned at his cake, "there's a bite in my cake!" he complained to his wife.  
  
"I'm not responsible for any missing pieces!" Mii retorted before reentering the kitchen.  
  
Shigure and Mizu smiled.  
  
"Still," Mizu began, going back to the topic from earlier, "I can't help the deja'vu feeling that I get whenever I look at the characters on the front cover." She stated while taking a small scoop of her cake.  
  
Shigure sweatdropped.  
  
Sin was walking through the room, and upon hearing this, snorted, "That's because its us, you dolt." She told her friend while walking into the TV room.  
  
Usagi and Momiji were playing "Crash: Nitro Kart".  
  
"Die Crash!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! It'll take more than that Polar!" Momiji yelled back.  
  
Usagi looked at Momiji for a second and blushed, he was "grown up" now, and hott as hell!  
  
Momiji smiled sweetly at Usagi as he won. "You should really pay more attention to the game Bunny-Buns." He stated while leaning closer to her. Usagi's blush reddened.  
  
Sin rolled her eye's, "get a room." She muttered before going into the kitchen.  
  
Where Torhu, Mii, Kagura, and Mine were.  
  
The four women were talking, laughing, cooking, and eating. There were smiles all around.  
  
"Hey, have any of you seen Akito?" Sin asked them.  
  
Kagura thought for a moment, "I think that he's in the sitting room, with Aya, Yuki and Kyo-Kyo." She told Sin.  
  
Sin nodded and began to walk towards the sitting room, "why the hell does this place have so many rooms?" she asked herself.  
  
On the way to the sitting room, she passed Uo and Kureno (who were trying to dance.) Kai and Hana (Kai was trying to guess Hana's electric signals.) Hiro, Kisa, Hatori, Rin, Ritsu, and Rin (Sohma) were watching a movie in another room.  
  
She passed an open door, which led out to the back patio, Haru sat outside.  
  
She finally reached the sitting room and opened the door.  
  
"OK, now whoever looses... has to wear this dress!" Ayame grinned at the three men while showing them a pretty lavender sundress.  
  
Yuki twitched at the sight of it.  
  
Kyo poured more sake into the cups.  
  
Akito smiled, his face a rose color, "Alrighty hic then. Are you hic ready?" he slurred.  
  
"You bet you hic candy ass." Kyo answered.  
  
Yuki remained silent, but nodded.  
  
Sin raised and eyebrow.  
  
"GO!" Ayame yelled.  
  
The three began to drink. Pour cup after cup until—  
  
"STOP!"  
  
They stopped.  
  
Ayame stared at each of them intensely.  
  
Yuki fell face forward.  
  
Ayame smiled and took the dress out from under the table. "MWHAHAHAHA! VICTORY! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Um... Akito?"  
  
The head of the household smiled and began to stand up, then almost fell, Sin caught him.  
  
"When did the floor get so close?" he asked.  
  
Sin rolled her eyes and led him towards the main room.  
  
Haru walked into the main room and smiled at he sat down next to Mizu, putting an arm around her.  
  
Shigure then walked in with something in his hand, "Haru! Look what I found in your room!" He chirped with a perverted smile, showing his younger cousin a blue Trojan Man.  
  
"What's that? A balloon?" Mizu asked.  
  
Shigure, Sin and Haru sweatdropped.  
  
Haru shook his head, "that's not mine Shigure." He told his older cousin.  
  
"That's right! Hic it's mine! Hic" Akito slurred while reaching for it. Sin's face turned beat read.  
  
"What was it doing in my room?" Haru asked.  
  
"I hic must've dropped it while looking for hic Yuki's dress." He answered.  
  
"Why were you looking for Yuki's—" Sin began to ask, though never finished because, as if on cue, Yuki stumbled in wearing the lavender sundress, his hair in messy pigtails and make up on his face. He then turned at left.  
  
The room went silent for a moment.  
  
Haru then stood up, taking Mizu by the hand, and walked out of the room and onto the porch.  
  
"Now I've seen everything." Sin mumbled while leading Akito to the couch.  
  
She let him rest his head on her lap as he fell asleep. Akito was going to have one hell of a hangover once he woke up.  
  
----  
  
Haru sighed once he sat on the porch, his girlfriend sitting between his thighs, her back against his chest.  
  
"Haru? Do you think you did the right thing? You know, with choosing whom you were going to be with?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course I do," he kissed the nape of her neck, "I'm happy. You're happy. Everyone is happy and found someone. Even Akito. And I know that we're all going to live happily ever after."  
  
She smiled, "that sounds kinda corny."  
  
"Hm? But it's the truth. Watch and see."  
  
Sin walked out to the porch to get a breath of air and grinned, "Go Mizu! Go Mizu! Go Mizu!"  
  
Mizu blushed.  
  
Haru looked at Sin, "what about Akito and you and the Trojan Man?"  
  
Sin blinked, paused, then, "Go Mizu, it's your birthday! Go Mizu; it's your birthday! Go Mizu, it's your birthday!"  
  
"Sin-Chan!" Mizu hissed.  
  
Sin just giggled.  
  
Haru smiled at the two.  
  
They could hear the voices of everyone having fun from the inside of the house.  
  
Maybe they were going to live happily ever after. Who knew? As long as everyone was happy, nothing else matter.  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Mizu: All, everyone is happy! ==, And the mystery of who Haru ends up with is solved!  
  
Sin: it was noticeable throughout the whole fic! --;  
  
Mizu: well, he DID kiss You! Hey! He never kissed me once! !!  
  
Sin: ; sigh anyways that's it for this fic.  
  
Mizu: sigh's too I'm going to miss it, but oh well! - There will be others.  
  
Sin: nods check out our other fics! But please RR this one first!  
  
Mizu: Yea, please RR! Flames are welcome too, right Sin-chan?  
  
Sin: Yup, it's because we're pyros. So RR! 


	18. Thank Yous

Mizu: hi every one! We just want to thank you for enjoying this fic, and for pushing us to write.  
  
Sin: even though we took so long to post, you guys still reviewed (for the most part --;) and we just want to thank you. bows pushes Mizu to bow too  
  
Mizu: still bowing yeah, what Sin said.  
  
Sin: thank you all. Even those who read and didn't review.  
  
Mizu: and thanks to the ones who might read this in the future.  
  
Sin: future?  
  
Mizu: I meant those who read this after it's done, but still review!  
  
Sin: oh... anyways, thank you all who read and reviewed this fic, our first fic together.  
  
Mizu: it meant a lot to us.  
  
Sin: and who knows? Maybe we'll see you all again in our next fic.  
  
Mizu: yeah! Anyways...  
  
Both: THANK YOU  
  
-------------------------------------- -----  
  
Kuyashinaki  
  
undying-melodies  
  
kura52  
  
Sai-mama  
  
Canis et Loupes  
  
Rachel  
  
Yuki The Rat  
  
Anonymous  
  
Yukilover  
  
Ryui and Gokuru-chan  
  
mushi mushi  
  
Body by Gen  
  
Crystle  
  
Min-Kitty (Sin: it wasn't me who did it. Mizu: please get her off. --;)  
  
Ami N Aya  
  
Akuweaselgirl  
  
orli-enthusiast  
  
hypersarcasticinternetaddict  
  
DarkFusion  
  
Arain Rowan  
  
Evil Chibi Kitten (Sin: MIZU! Mizu: what? I had to! Besides, I did review! Sin: sighs)  
  
machoupitchounette  
  
MortalSora  
  
Tsyoku  
  
kirenia  
  
Shakaku Genkkani 


End file.
